Conexiones
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Si Gaara y Naruto se hubieran conocido,¿todo habría sido igual o habrían cambiado sus caminos? Este mundo está lleno de conexiones, el odio y el amor, la amistad, la venganza... para seguir hay que compartirlo y vivir.
1. Oscuridad

**_Bueno, tenéis que perdonarme pero sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo de Naruto, llevo muy poco tiempo viendo la serie, menos tiempo xD unos... 4 o 5 días realmente, pero como siempre que me gusta una serie y me engancha acabo escribiendo un fics, pues para no variar he hecho uno de Naruto de la historia que me pareció bastante interesante pues se me ocurrió en uno de estos momentos de locura que todo el mundo tiene y yo los tengo demasiado a menudo y si no tengo capítulos preparados pues como que tardaré bastante en actualizar, eso claro si a alguien le gusta este fics, por cierto hay algunas incógnitas que aún no se de Naruto, por eso si tengo alguna falta en la historia me podéis decir si está bien o no, ya que en el anime no paso del cap 38 por los fan sub y del manga del tomo 21... así que por favor n.n aconsejadme si tengo algo más._**

**_Oscuridad_**

_En las solitarias calles de la aldea de la arena paseaba un niño, no más de cinco años podría tener sus ropajes estaban gastados y ensuciados, había corrido mucho ese día, y el agua caía por su rostro, la lluvia era su compañera en esos momentos. Miró al cielo y fijó sus ojos en las nubes grises que vaticinaban la lluvia, los cerró, alrededor de sus ojos una sombra oscura la cubría, el no conocer que era el sueño a tan temprana edad, no haber dormido en su vida, pues si dormía se desataría un poder sin igual que podría acabar fácilmente con la aldea en la que vivía, pero él no entendía por que él, siempre él, era odiado sin saber por que, todos le temían, le evitaban, y él se encontraba solo, una situación que ningún niño de cinco años debería vivir nunca. _

_Gaara había salido en un día tenebroso oscuro, todos los días acudía al mismo lugar cargando con su oso que en estos momentos llevaba en la espalda, miraba a los otros niños jugar desde el columpio, desde el mismo lugar siempre, silencioso. Él era una sombra, un monstruo, no un niño normal, estaba solo si se intentaba acercar al no controlar el poder que esa pequeña criatura no debería poseer hacía daño sin querer a lo demás, odiaba la soledad, odiaba no ser normal... no conocía el dolor, la arena siempre le protegía, le ayudaba pero... en esos momentos quería sentir el dolor, saber que era que la sangre recorriera por su piel, saber de alguna forma que no era un monstruo, que si se dañaba sangraría, quería ver su sangre, por unos momentos, por que significaría de alguna manera que no era lo que todos pensaban de él._

_Sus cabellos estaban caídos por el agua, eran rojos, como la sangre... bajó la cabeza algo deprimido mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su pequeño oso, quería salir de ese lugar en el cual nadie le aceptaba, escapar... Pero aunque aún no entendía por que le odiaban, él no era un monstruo, no era lo que todos pensaban de él, solo Yashamaru le miraba como si fuera normal, solo él... aunque incluso a veces creía que para él también era un monstruo, el hermano de su madre la que no llego a conocer, para su tío era solo un niño normal, o no tanto. Suspiró débilmente, hoy por mucho que quisiera no iba a encontrar a ninguno de los niños que solía ver jugar, esa tarde era demasiado siniestra para que alguien saliera, si volvía a casa tal vez... tal vez podría hacerlo de una vez por todas. Llegó a su casa mientras miraba detenidamente a un punto fijo de la habitación, la única foto que había visto de su madre, una de las pocas cosas buenas y bellas que conocía, ya que su padre le odiaba, normal, era odiado por todos._

_- Okka-san... ¿por qué soy tan diferente? – preguntó a la penumbra intentando responderse él mismo a la pregunta. _

_Apoyó la frente en la mesilla, en la cual sencillamente estaba la foto de su madre, un pequeño jarrón con agua y unas pocas flores frescas que recogía todos los días para colocarlas a su lado, blancas y amarillas, muy hermosas como su madre. Cerró los ojos y se puso a llorar en silencio así era él, silencioso, oscuro... o como todos los demás le llamaban un monstruo, si su madre estuviera viva ¿qué pensaría de él?. ¿Sería como el resto de las madres que quieren a sus hijos o también le odiaría?. Notaba un fuerte punzón en el pecho cada vez que lo pensaba... ¿eso era dolor?. Si lo era no le gustaba sentirlo, era vacío y agónico... él no debería pasar por eso, no se lo merecía, solo era un niño. Levantó la vista y volvió a ver la sonrisa de su madre haciéndolo casi sonreír, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia un pequeño cuchillo que siempre mantenía cercano para intentar saber que era estar herido, que era el dolor corporal... _

_- ¿Gaara-sama? – escuchó una voz familiar que hizo girarse un poco - ¿se encuentra bien? – su tío estaba atrás suya con una cara extraña en su rostro._

_- Yashamaru-san... ¿tú me odias? – musitó en voz baja, su tío era la única persona que le miraba con otros ojos, no quería que lo odiase._

_- Claro que no te odio, eres el hijo de mi hermana – habló con voz queda mirando al niño que se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas que corrían por su rostro – está empapado, no debería haber salido fuera hoy, esta lloviendo muy fuerte – acercándose a él._

_- Tenía que traerle flores a Okka-san... – alzó la vista con una mueca – no tenía nada que hacer, así que no me pareció nada malo salir, como nunca me enfermo – giró su vista hacia la ventana. _

_- Pero podía haber sido la excepción y eso no es bueno, los niños no deberían salir con este tiempo a la calle – alzando la mano._

_- Yo no soy un niño normal – susurró – soy un monstruo... – se miró las manos ¿por qué él?.¿por qué no era normal?._

_- No es un monstruo... Gaara-sama... – bajó la cabeza – es especial, y tiene grandes poderes que otros temen, no significa que sea un monstruo, es un ser humano – sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la habitación._

_- Los humanos sangran, yo ni siquiera lo hago – frunció el ceño, pudiera ser que tuviera cinco años, pero no era idiota, sabía que no era normal, que no le importaba y que en los ojos de la gente denotaba miedo al verle, pero... ¿por qué?.¿por qué?. Esa pregunta siempre le seguía – la arena me lo impide – cerrando los puños._

_- Eso es por que... – el hombre empezó a hablar pero prefirió callar al ver la mirada del niño, no estaba exigiendo una explicación, ni era amenazante... sino más bien triste, mientras mantenía una débil sonrisa, como si supiera lo que iba a decir. _

_- No importa Yashamaru-san, mientras este contigo estoy bien – miró hacia el suelo con la misma sonrisa, estaba decidido – será mejor que te vayas a dormir, yo estaré bien, no me molesta que llueva por la noche – él no podía dormir a fin de cuentas le gustaba el sonido de la lluvia, ese era uno de los motivos por que salió – además él me hace compañía – señalando a su oso que continuaba en la espalda – estaré bien – alzando la cabeza y mirando a su tío decidido. _

_- Si usted lo dice – algo desconfiado con la confianza del chico, pero tranquilo de que estuviera animado, si se enfurecía nadie, ni siquiera él era capaz de saber que ocurriría. _

_El pequeño miró al cielo, estaba oscuro, la noche había caído ya, una noche sin estrellas, sin apenas visibilidad, sin siquiera los fuegos de las calles para advertir de la presencia de alguien, una noche demasiada perfecta para que fuera desperdiciada. Apretó los labios, seguramente Yashamaru se preocuparía de él pero estaba decidido, agarró su oso decidido, podría ser un niño, pero poseía una gran habilidad que le permitía hacer cosas que ni siquiera muchos adultos podían hacer, miró la foto de su madre detenidamente y si... la agarró fuertemente quería probar si... La arena se volvió a pegar a su cuerpo al chocar contra el cristal que empezó a romperse con demasiada facilidad dejando el marco destrozado por la presión, pero sin embargo con la foto intacta, ese sería su tesoro, la foto de su madre, la dobló cuidadosamente se la metió entre la ropa._

_- Okka-san... – dijo mientras saltaba a la repisa y miraba hacia la habitación donde había vivido durante su corta existencia – no seré jamás un monstruo sino... simplemente... – fijó de nuevo su vista hacia fuera haciendo que en su infantil rostro cayeran pequeñas gotas mojando su pelo rojizo – Gaara – y como transportado por la arena desapareció de la ventana. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En la aldea de la hoja un chico con unos preciosos ojos azules intentaba conseguir llamar la atención de los demás compañeros, fruncía el ceño, odiaba que le ignorasen siempre o le trataran como un idiota, pero sobre todo lo que más odiaba era la forma en que todos los adultos le miraban, de una forma tan distinta, con tanto rencor en ellas que incluso daba miedo, pero siempre las había recordado así, él solo quería jugar con los otros niños de una forma normal... ¿por qué le miraban de esa forma sino le hacía mal a nadie?. Se sentó en uno de los columpios, en ese parque había muchas madres con sus hijos y otros que jugaban entre sí, bajó la mirada y se fijó a su alrededor, no había ni siquiera una persona a cinco metros de donde se encontraba, le evitaban como si fuera una plaga, se mordió el labio hasta el punto de hacerse daño, creía que no los escuchaba, las madres de los niños estaban hablando de él, como siempre cuando le veían, siempre decían lo mismo._

_- Ese niño... no deberían dejarlo ir libremente por ahí – como si fuera un peligro público o algo parecido._

_- Sí, tienes razón, no se como pueden es un... – el joven Naruto frunció el ceño, se sabía la palabra de memoria._

_- Monstruo... – acabó diciendo él a tan baja frecuencia que sino supiera que lo había dicho nunca se hubiera enterado._

_Pero... ¿por qué monstruo?.¿por qué siempre lo escuchaba?.¿por qué esas miradas de odio en los adultos?.¿tantas cosas malas había echo?.¿tantas travesuras?. Solo quería un poco de atención ¿era eso mucho pedir?. Al parecer para él era demasiado, sin padres, no tenía a nadie en ese lugar, ni amigos, ni familia, ya que era huérfano desde que podía recordar, nunca había tenido seres queridos, aunque había estado a la vigilancia del viejo Hokage, el cual siempre intentaba inculcarle algo de sentido común cuando hacía travesuras, la verdad es que parecía ser la única persona que le importaba su vida, ya que se había preocupado de su darle el suficiente dinero o comida cuando no tenía, ya que comía demasiado, y la mayoría de las veces a base de ramen y leche, la verdura no entraba dentro de su dieta, aunque a más de una vez el viejo le había obligado a hacerlo, pero él siempre conseguía escaparse._

_- Naruto-kun ¿qué haces aquí? – se giró levemente, ahí se encontraba un joven que llevaba la insignia de ninja en la frente haciendo que su pelo se recogiera, le conocía, muchas veces lo había visto con el viejo Hokage y a veces le mandaba a recogerle._

_- Nada Iruka-san, solo quería jugar un poco, pero como siempre los demás no están dispuestos a jugar conmigo – mientras se balanceaba - ¿te manda Hokage-jiji? – el otro pareció sorprendido durante un momento._

_- Deberías ser más respetuoso con Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun – con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – quiere que vayas a verle enseguida, tiene algo que decirte – miró a ese chico el cual tenía dentro al Kyuubi que acabó con su familia, sino fuera por ese maldito kitsune él aún tendría padres. _

_- Que querrá ahora... hace mucho que no le visito... – saltó bajando del columpio – últimamente no he hecho ninguna travesura, debe de estar extrañado... – pasándose la mano por el mentón – a lo mejor me invita a un plato de ramen... – parecía estar hablando solo._

_- Ven conmigo, te llevaré donde se encuentra ahora – con un tono que no se debería utilizar con un niño de cinco años, pero claro, él no era normal a fin de cuentas._

_- Sí, Iruka-san – asintiendo, estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran de esa manera de todas formas._

_Se pasó la mano por su rubio cabello, bastante corto por decirlo de alguna forma. La verdad es que se encontraba bastante aburrido, la mayoría de las veces cuando se aburría pintaba las caras de los antiguos Hokage o intentaba robar en una tienda, o espiar a las chicas, el cual era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque la mayoría de las veces salía algo magullado por las carreras. Seguramente el viejo Hokage se estaba preguntado por que no estaba haciendo una de esas cosas últimamente, la verdad es que quería, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, no sabía que, pero se lo impedía. Pasó al lado de la tienda de pescado donde en este momento había bastante gente hablando, pero al pasar junto a ellos callaron y comentaron a murmurar, sobre él seguro, estaba completamente seguro de ello, los odiaba, odiaba a todos ellos, le menospreciaban y ni siquiera le conocían, hipócritas... algún día él llegaría a ser alguien importante, y todos ellos tendrían que tragarse sus palabras._

_- Hokage-sama quiere hablar de tu formación como ninja – habló calmadamente intentando reprimir como realmente se sentía._

_- ¿Mi formación? – parpadeó aparentemente sorprendido, tenía que ir a la escuela antes de ser un ninja para aprender y eso se hacía a partir de los cinco años que él ya había cumplido, pero al no tener padres ni tutores había creído que él no iba a ir a esa escuela. _

_- Todos los niños de más de cinco años de la aldea deben por obligación ir a la escuela, para su previa entrada a la academia de ninjas en la cual tienes que aprender los conocimientos básicos para ser un ninja – decía de forma automática sin cambiar el tono de voz. _

_- Entonces... ¿Hokage-jiji quiere que yo también vaya a la escuela?. – aún sorprendido – Creí que no teniendo tutores... no podría ir a la escuela... – con voz queda llena de emoción._

_- Te lo explicará mejor Hokage-sama que yo – diciendo más fuerte el sama para que se enterase y por lo menos fuera respetuoso con la persona que permitía quedarse en la aldea. _

_Esta vez ignoró completamente el tono de voz de su acompañante mientras pensaba, ser un ninja... ser un ninja significaba ser reconocido, ser alguien de importancia, no ser considerado un monstruo o algo parecido, un inútil... Divisó una gran puerta blanca que había al final de un gran pasillo que llevaba mucho tiempo recorriendo ya, ahí debía de estar el viejo Hokage, sonrió débilmente, ya que claro el pocas veces lo hacía, cuando se sentía atendido la mayoría de las veces, pero en su casa, en la soledad se sentía tan triste, que muchas noches se dormía llorando, pensando el por que a él, por que solo él era considerado un monstruo por los demás, no lo entendía. Al ser demasiado pequeño la puerta la consideró enrome, se puso una mano en el pecho y apretó fuertemente, su corazón iba muy rápido haciendo que no escuchase el abrir de la puerta pero si ver el brillo que le obligó a entrecerrar los ojos hasta que se acostumbró a tanta luz._

_- Hokage-sama se encuentra dentro, quiere que vayas solo – Naruto asintió mientras mantenía la mano en el pecho._

_Efectivamente ahí se encontraba el viejo Hokage, sentando tranquilamente mirando el extenso balcón que tenía enfrente suya, al parecer aún no había notado su presencia, pero una leve inclinación de cabeza le indicó que sí había sido detectado, y bastante rápido al parecer. Estaba nervioso, por que era la primera vez que iba hacia él sin haber hecho ninguna travesura, sino para algo importante, realmente importante, por lo menos para él, estaba emocionado, escuela, profesores... y sobre el sentimiento de no sentirse ignorado los demás, a lo mejor... a lo mejor ahí... negó suavemente con la cabeza y suspiró. _

_- Naruto, me alegro de verte, adelante pasa – dándose la vuelta indicándole la silla que estaba a su lado._

_- Me ha llamado, como para no venir Hokage-jiji – con algo de burla. _

_- Más respeto a tus mayores, y más si son tus superiores – haciendo una mueca mientras veía al niño sentarse a su lado – supongo que Iruka-kun te habrá dicho que es lo que haces aquí – el pequeño hizo un gesto que parecía decir que sí._

_- Me ha dicho que voy a ir a la escuela para mi formación ninja, o algo así – intentando recordar bien las palabras._

_- Bueno, la idea principal creo que la has captado – con una sonrisilla que hizo que el chico se enfadara – y sí, vas a ir a la escuela, ya tienes edad, y como no tienes padres yo me ocuparé de todo lo referente a tu ingreso – Naruto le miró extrañado - ¿no quieres ir a la escuela de ninjas? – la verdad es que el Hokage no sabía si el chico tenía iniciativa, pero sabía que su chakra, al ser el del Kyuubi, era enorme. _

_- No es eso, es que no se por que se toma tantas molestias en mí... – le miró – esta vez no hice nada malo y me hizo llamar, eso es raro... – giró la vista se fijó en que en el balcón había alguien más, no se había dado cuenta. _

_- No son molestias, es mi obligación, empezará en cuanto acabe el mes, sabes donde está la escuela y procura no hacer travesuras durante este tiempo – lanzó un gran suspiro y luego se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente que le estuviera atendiendo a él, sino a otra cosa, o mejor dicho, persona._

_- Ese chico... no es de la aldea ¿cierto? – conocía a la perfección de rostro de todos los jóvenes de la aldea, y ese, precisamente, no le sonaba de nada. _

_- No, él viene de otra aldea pero va a estudiar también en esta, tiene tu misma edad, su nombre es Gaara – Naruto asintió, era curioso ese chico, sentía mucha curiosidad – si quieres puedes ir a saludarle, no creo que te coma._

_Naruto frunció ceño ligeramente y saltó de la silla saliendo rápidamente hacia el balcón, tenía un presentimiento. El chico no tendría mucha mas edad que él, el pelo de color rojo como la sangre, unos ojos verde azulado... un verde azulado penetrante, una extraña capa negra alrededor de los ojos haciéndolo raro, pero no más de otras personas que hubiera visto. Al parecer notó su presencia rápidamente que hizo que se girara a verlo, con algo de miedo, pero no como lo veían los demás, no con ese odio y rencor sino por un miedo que él conocía, se estaba reflejando en esos ojos... Parpadeó momentáneamente para luego sonreír y acercarse hacia él con una seguridad que antes no hubiera tenido._

_- Hola, soy Naruto – señalándose – tú eres Gaara ¿no?. Él viejo me lo ha dicho – continuó diciendo observando como el chico se sorprendía cada vez más._

_- Sí, soy Gaara – observándolo con atención, no se parecía a los niños que había visto en su aldea, ni siquiera se les comparaba, sus ojos eran iguales que los suyos... mostraban, por un segundo, felicidad._

_- Hokage-jiji me has dicho que eres de otra aldea, realmente lo pareces, no te he visto nunca – hizo como si meditara - ¿te gusta el ramen?. A mi me encanta sabes... – poniéndose las manos en el estómago._

_- Nunca... nunca he probado ramen – se sentía tímido, nunca había conseguido hablar normalmente con alguien de su edad, y esbozó una sonrisa tímida – me gustaría probarlo._

_- ¡Qué! – llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si no creyese que eso fuera posible - ¿nunca has probado ramen?. Eso es sacrilegio, ahora mismo le digo a Hokage-jiji que nos invite, cada vez que me llama me invita, no creo que invitarnos a los dos le cueste algo más... – rió al imaginarse la cara del viejo – vamos Gaara – extendiéndole la mano – juntos haremos que ese viejo nos de ramen gratis, seguro – con decisión. _

_Gaara se quedó un tanto indeciso, nunca un chico de su edad le había tendido la mano, nunca se habían acercado a él, nunca le habían hablado de libertad, siempre que intentaba acercarse huía y acababan dañados, pero en este momento... ese chico rubio le ofrecía su mano sin temor... no eso no era así, si temía, pero no a él, sino que no la sujetara. Alzó la vista y miró a Naruto, esa mirada la conocía, era la suya, deseoso de ser aceptado, de tener alguien en que apoyarse, de tener amigos... de no ser odiado y puede que... suspiró lentamente y agarró la mano del chico y esta vez sin dudarlo y tomando algo de confianza sonrió y habló._

_- ¡Sí! – asintiendo mientras el otro lo llevaba corriendo a ver al viejo Hokage. _

_- Espero que no se haya ido... sino me va a tener que dar una ración doble la próxima vez, que será muy cercana – sonriendo con algo de malicia que hizo también reír al otro mientras buscaban al viejo que desde la puerta principal sonreía al verlos juntos._

_- Al parecer las dos bestias internas pueden ser calmadas, y tranquilizarse la una a la otra – habló en casi un susurro – pero mientras tanto... – se fijó en el rubio que venía casi arrastrando al pelirrojo – dejaré que crezcan así, sí... – cerró los ojos – juntos... _

_**Continuará...**_

**_Se lo que estáis pensando ¿qué coño hace Gaara en Konoha?. Pues veréis, si queréis saber como llega allí pues tendréis que esperar al flash back que habrá en el próximo capítulo u.u lo sé ¿raro a que sí?. Pero es que es una idea que nadie ha pensado o por lo menos no ha escrito, y como me gusta mucho estos personaje por que son iguales... pues ale los pongo de amigos de la infancia y ya veréis que les tengo pensando al Uzumaki y al Kazekage... Seguramente estaréis preguntado lo siguiente. ¿No encontrarán a Gaara en Konoha demasiado rápidamente?.¿No lo intentarán matar de nuevo?.¿Será odiado por los de la villa también?. Todas las preguntas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo y ejem, bueno dejando el termina dejadme vuestras opiniones que es mi primer fics de Naruto xD. Espero que os haya gustado y si eso dejadme review sobre todo alguien que se que le apasiona esto u.u._**

**_Atte: Asumi - chan_**


	2. Decisiones

**_Ahí vamos otra vez... bueno como sabréis Naruto no es mío xD eso está más claro que el agua u.u. La historia que continuará está basada en hechos que mi imaginación ha confabulado para que quede así uno de los primeros asesinatos de Gaara u.u por lo que este capítulo está completamente en negrita pues es un... flash back por así decirlos esta es la explicación de por que Gaara está en Konoha xD para quien quiera saber más pues que consulte mi msn que para algo está puesto... y si eso le paso hasta el capítulo cinco que ya está casi hecho el fics por que lo digo desde ya va para largo u.u... Bueno algunas dudillas que han surgido por la categoría del fics xD osea Gaara y Naruto, por ahora no, esto yaoi no va a ser por que principalmente aunque me guste la pareja aquí va haber poco royo entre parejas hasta los 12 años y ahora tienen cinco, se acepta sugerencias no Yaoi xD y una pareja está ya puesta de antemano, muchos lo saben... jeje... ¿Alguien tiene alguna propuesta:P._**

**_Decisiones _**

**_Gaara miraba atentamente desde su escondrijo una batalla, se había tenido que topar con una pelea entre bandas a la semana de salir de su aldea, frunció ligeramente el ceño, sabía que no podía ser dañado, o por lo menos no tan fácilmente como aparentaba pero ver una pelea a estas alturas era lo menos que deseaba. Parecía haber pasado desapercibido y el combate estaba terminando, no quería moverse de allí aún por temor a ser detectado, por el momento todo iba bien, al parecer eran disputas entre aldeas ninjas, se mordió el labio, llevaba tres días sin comer, creyó que escapar de noche con la lluvia sería sencillo y llegar a otra aldea sin que nadie le notara iba a ser fácil, pero no, no lo era ni por asomo._**

_**Apretó la garra de su oso y lanzó un leve suspiro exhalando con cuidado, sabía a la perfección que si lo tomaban por un enemigo le atacarían sin dudar, sin siquiera pensar que era un niño o ser conocido o no. Esa gente no odiaba, sino que tenía sed de poder y sangre, ese pensamiento hizo que el pequeño sintiera escalofríos recorrer por cuerpo y una pequeña voz mental que no se parecía a la suya le incitaba a hacer lo mismo que aquellos hombres, ha hacer daño, a matar, pero no quería escucharla, quería acallarla, así que se tapó los oídos fuertemente al no querer escuchar las palabras de esa parte suya, pero no fue tan cuidadoso, sino que un leve crujido se escuchó tan claramente que no dejaba dudas que en su dirección de encontraba algo. Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo e intentó huir, pero era demasiado tarde.**_

_**- Pero mira que tenemos aquí, un mirón... – habló un hombre alto y moreno con ojos rojos – al parecer se ha perdido, jeh, pobre, tener que morir tan joven - cerrando su puño.**_

_**- ¿No será uno de los cazadores que ha cambiado de forma para huir? – contestó otro serenamente – Me resultaba extraño que solo vinieran dos teniendo en cuenta que nosotros somos tres, creo que eran unos inexpertos, han caído con demasiada facilidad... – observó al pequeño que temblaba sin saber que hacer – tu que dices ¿Reiko-san? – mirando de reojo a la tercera persona, aparentemente mujer que tenía la boca tapada con una venda y sus ojos tan fríos cono el hielo.**_

_**- No creo que un cazador sea tan estúpido para huir transformado en niño y delatarse... pero... – examinó al pequeño que tragó en seco – sería mejor que acabásemos con todos los testigos, no quiero problemas para seguir adelante, aunque sea un niño no sería la primera vez – dándose la vuelta dejando a Gaara a merced de esos dos.**_

_**- Tienes suerte, soy un experto en esto chaval, apenas te dolerá – retrocedió unos pasos para coger algo de impulso mientras el otro lo miraba con pavor, sabía que la arena lo protegería, pero... ¿podría hacerlo de alguien que parecía tan peligroso?. **_

_**- No... – negando con la cabeza – no... – mientras parecía a punto de comenzar a llorar, esas personas también le odiaban... pero... ¿por qué?. Sabía que eran malvados, pero... hasta tal punto de atacarle que... **_

_**- Sayonara chaval – mientras asestaba el golpe y el otro con una sonrisa en los labios miraba la acción.**_

_**Pero algo inesperado pasó por los que parecían ser exiliados, una gran y gruesa capa de arena paró el golpe que iba certero hacia la cabeza del niño que en estos momentos tirititaba de miedo. Estos miraron sorprendido como el chico se levantaba y salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía, su cuerpo temblaba y no sabía muy bien que había sucedido pero al abrir los ojos y no ver llegar el golpe salió corriendo a donde se encontraba el claro donde se tropezó con el cuerpo de uno de los cazadores que se mantenía tendido en el suelo con el cuello cortado... Se sujetó los brazos con fuerza e iba a seguir corriendo pero detrás suyo se encontraba aquellas dos personas que anteriormente que iba a atacarle mirándole con curiosidad.**_

_**- Vaya, al parecer este crío tiene trucos en la manga – saboreó las palabras – pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar... un férrea defensa, lo mejor es un buen ataque – mientras las palmas de sus manos eran rodeadas de chakra – y tan buen ataque. **_

_**- No puedo creer que no hayas podido romper una simple barrera, aunque teniendo en cuenta quien la ha levantado – observó al chaval – nadie se lo hubiera esperado – con una media sonrisa – pero hasta que el no acaba con su presa no esta en paz, huir no sirve de nada – sus palabras se clavaron como puñales en el cuerpo del infante.**_

_**Una presa... ¿él era una presa?.¿Un monstruo que merecía ser cazado?.¿Ser destruido?. Esas personas no iban a tener piedad, estaba claro, no podría huir corriendo por que le perseguirían, le cazarían, y puede que muy remotamente acabasen con él. Escuchaba otra vez esa voz en la cabeza que le incitaba a hacer lo que ellos hacían que los matase, que se defendiera... quiso taparse los oídos pero estaba paralizado, se sentía acorralado, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como actuar, pero cada vez que escuchaba esa voz con más insistencia, una voz que quería apagar pero no sabía como, vio aterrado como ese hombre cada vez se acercaba más para acabar con él, por un momento, solo por un momento escuchó el susurro claro de su subconsciente hablando tan suavemente que apenas pudo reconocer la voz.**_

_**- "Te ayudaré" – fue lo que oyó y sus ojos por un momento se entornaron de un tono amarillo y su cuerpo se movió automáticamente.**_

_**Como espectador de una obra Gaara vio a su cuerpo moverse solo, él no lo movía, era una fuerza mayor y notó como dunas de arena se formaban donde los hombres anteriormente se encontraba encerrando su cuerpo en un férreo ataque que paralizó los movimientos de sus enemigos, e incluso la fuerza del ataque del chakra del anti fue insuficiente pues la arena se volvió a reunir en aquel punto, las caras de sus cazadores sobresalían de la arena con algo de temor mirando al niño de cinco años que tenían delante que parecía diferente al atemorizado crío que iban a atacar antes, ahora poseía un poder... que daba incluso miedo. Gaara miraba como las caras de los hombres eran tapadas hasta el punto de asfixiarse con los ojos llenos de pánico a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, sus manos se cerraron apretando fuertemente el agarre de arena hasta escuchar dos desagradables crujidos provenientes de esta, y al hacerlo pareció que el niño recuperó el control de su cuerpo y vio como la arena regresaba a él dejando al descubierto los cuerpos aplastados de sus dos atacantes.**_

_**- "Me debes una, chaval" – habló esta vez con un tono satisfactorio la voz de su cabeza. **_

_**Se agarró la cabeza con la mano y gritó fuertemente creyendo que con ese grito ahuyentaría esa desagradable sensación que tenía encima, era desagradable, asquerosa, y lo peor en esos momentos es que esa parte escondida de su subconsciente parecía estar satisfecha por haber acabado con la vida de esos dos, como si disfrutara ver la sangre caer del cuerpo destrozado. No se atrevía a levantar la vista hacia lo que el mismo había causado... ¿en realidad era un monstruo?. ¿Un asesino?... Por eso todos le odiaban, por ese poder... pero... él no... no había tenido más remedio... no era... no era consciente de lo que había pasado, solo esa insistente voz en la cabeza y su cuerpo moviéndose contra su voluntad... y esa sensación... de las manos pasaron a sus hombros hasta llegar a sus brazos empezó a temblar de nuevo e intentó levantarse.**_

_**- Que diablos... – escuchó la voz de la mujer que anteriormente se había alejado - ¿quién demonios...? – miró con sus fríos ojos como el niño al cual le temblaba el labio ponía sus brazos hacia delante como en posición atacante, pero nada intimidatorio – podría ser que... – inspeccionó de nuevo al chico – tú eres... – antes la expectación de la mujer notó como algo se acercaba – Mierda... más shinobis... – escupió el nombre como si le desagradase – nos volveremos a ver, pequeño demonio – y sin más desapareció. **_

_**Gaara no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, solo que había matado a esos hombres... a esos asesinos... Sin poder evitarlo más empezó a llorar, tenía miedo, estaba asustado, y ahí no estaba Yashamaru para ayudarle, por un momento se arrepintió de haber salido de la aldea, pero... ahora... se pasó las manos por los ojos mientras sus piernas casi sin fuerzas ni ganas la llevaba fuera de aquella masacre, dos cazadores y dos exiliados en el suelo, dos destrozados y otros seguramente asesinados con la más sangre fría. Se apoyó en un árbol cercano creando de nuevo a su oso de arena apretándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba, estaba solo, solo... y no quería estarlo, se había ido de su pueblo para no estar solo, para ser aceptado, pero parecía ser que en su camino solo había desgracias. **_

_**Respiró con dificultad mientras intentaba aclarar su vista, había escuchado algo ¿habría vuelto la mujer para matarle de nuevo?. Al solo pensamiento su cuerpo se puso a temblar, si le atacan de nuevo la voz volvería a salir, la voz volvería y haría daño a alguien más, y no quería eso, no quería... Tragó en seco intentando acumular algo de valor para ver el panorama y si la mujer había vuelto, pero no era así, en vez de una mujer enfrente del pequeño claro se encontraban cuatro personas con emblemas de alguna aldea cercana, eran tres hombres y una mujer, los cuales no parecían tan peligrosos como los anteriores, aún así agarró fuertemente a su oso mientras veía a las personas acercarse. **_

_**- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? – habló el primer hombre – Estos hombres son de la aldea del viento... – mirando fijamente los emblemas de los cazadores, los cuales aún conversaban las máscaras.**_

_**- Al parecer perseguían a estos de aquí – señalando a los que estaban con el cuerpo destrozado – no puedo decir si hicieron un buen trabajo o no, están irreconocibles – pasando por encima de los cuerpos – uhm...- se paró y miró al niño que los miraba aún atemorizado.**_

_**- ¿Creéis que el niño...? – dijo la tercera persona mirándolo con desconfianza. **_

_**- Es un niño, claro que no ha podido hacer esto – intervino la única mujer del grupo con las manos en las caderas – creo que está asustado... y no creo que sea una imitación de niño – andado con cuidado de no pisar los cadáveres.**_

_**- No creo que sea buena idea acercase a él, puede que tenga algo que ver con esto – comentó un desconfiado Kakashi.**_

_**- Tu eres supersticioso y siempre andas leyendo esa revista – la mujer frunció el ceño – yo desconfío más de ti que del chico en estos momentos ¿no ves como tiembla?. Quizás sepa quien lo ha hecho – giró la cabeza.**_

_**- Esta juventud de hoy en día, deberían tener un poco de fe en ellos Kakashi.– negando con la cabeza – Nos mandaron a nosotros por que sintieron una gran cantidad de chakra que podría amenazar la aldea, no creo que ese chico tenga tanto como para que manden a cuatro Jounnin, debes confiar en los más jóvenes Kakashi – dándole un golpe en la espalda.**_

_**- ¿Decías algo? – mirándole mientras sujetaba en la mano su habitual revista haciendo que a Gai le entraran unas irremediables ganas homicidas contra él.**_

_**- Callaos ya, y haced algo de provecho como cargar los cadáveres, Hatsuki-san ya se encarga del niño – reprendiendo a ambos Jounnin.**_

_**- Hatsuki siempre se lleva la mejor parte de las misiones, nunca se ensucia las manos – gruñó Kakashi mientras cargaba con uno de los cazadores – Gai, tu cogerás a los descuartizados – dándose la vuelta.**_

_**- ¡Tú tampoco es que hagas algo de provecho!.– cerrando los puños con ira – Siempre sabe como irse sin hacer nada, odio que se comporte así – cogiendo el cuerpo que había sido sometido a presión – Hatsuki-san, lleva también al chico a la aldea, Hokage-sama querrá saber que ha pasado.**_

_**- Lo haré Gai-san, no te preocupes, se cuidarme.– sonrió haciendo que un leve sonrojo corriera por las mejillas del peli negro que volvió a su trabajo – Hola pequeño, yo soy Miyuaki Hatsuki ¿cómo te llamas tú? – poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura del niño.**_

_**Gaara estaba en un estado de aparente shock, nunca nadie se le había presentado y había hablado con naturalidad. Él estaba asustado, tenía miedo de ser atacado, pero esa mujer se había presentado con la más bonita sonrisa que había visto en una mujer desde su madre. Parpadeó e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que en ese momento caían por sus mejillas, no quería que ella le viera llorando, por mucho miedo que hubiera tenido apretó su oso dispuesto a hablar pero la mujer adelantó un movimiento y puso su mano en la mejilla del pequeño.**_

_**- ¿Tuviste mucho miedo verdad? – su voz era tranquilizante – Tener miedo no es malo, y llorar tampoco, seguro que te asustaste al ver la batalla ¿verdad? – Gaara asintió lentamente.**_

_**- Me llamo... Gaara – con su oso enfrente suya – esos hombres... estaban luchando... – tragó en seco – también había una mujer... de mirada muy fría – temblando levemente.**_

_**- Encantada Gaara-kun – sonriendo – una mujer... ¿ella es la que ha hecho esto? – señalando a su alrededor.**_

_**- En... en parte sí – dijo algo inseguro – yo estaba muy asustado, esos dos hombres intentaron matarme, no tenía fuerzas... y cuando me di cuenta estaban muertos yo... sentí mucho miedo... luego esa mujer me llamó demonio y se fue todo es muy... extraño – sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. **_

_**- Entiendo... – entrecerró los ojos – vienes... ¿de la aldea de la arena?. ¿Sunagakure no, Gaara-kun? – el pequeño algo asustado volvió a estar asustado de que supiera de donde venía. **_

_**- ¿Cómo... como sabe eso? – su cuerpo inconscientemente empezaba a temblar de nuevo.**_

_**- Te diré un pequeño secreto... – acercándose hasta el oído de Gaara – veo el pasado... – y soltó una pequeña sonrisilla – no tienes por que asustarte Gaara-kun, yo no te voy a hacer nada malo, te voy a llevar a un lugar donde estarás a salvo – prometió sinceramente.**_

_**- ¿En serio? – sorprendido de la confianza que irradiaba de la mujer.**_

_**- Si, seguro que esta historia le interesa a Hokage-sama, él es un gran líder, sabrá que hacer y no creo que deje que nadie más vuelva a intentar a hacerte daño – abriendo sus brazos – ven, iremos rápido, la aldea de Konoha está bastante cerca.**_

_**El pequeño no sabía que decir... siempre había estado solo y esa mujer le ofrecía su ayuda sin ninguna malicia, parecía tan sincera a su vez... y esa sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro en todo en este tiempo... no lo había mirado ni con odio, rencor, o como muchas personas lo habían hecho antes ¿podía realmente confiar en ella?. Meditó durante un minuto mantuvo la vista fija en esos ojos azul índigo que le miraban sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. **_

_**- Vale – asintió y se acarró fuertemente a un brazo pero de forma casi inmediata ambos brazos le rodeándole tal forma que parecía un abrazo casi afectuoso, pero claramente lo hacía para cargarle lo que le sorprendió.**_

_**- Muy bien Gaara-kun, agárrate con fuerza – el chico asintió e hizo lo que ella le mandaba, creyó que esa iba a ser su ultima palabra en el viaje, pero vino seguido de una sorpresiva pregunta - ¿sabes el nombre de la mujer, Gaara-kun? - en infante parpadeó intentando recordar su nombre.**_

_**- Uno se ellos... la llamó Reiko – si no le fallaba la memoria ese era el nombre de aquella mujer.**_

_**- Reiko... – por un instante sus ojos se ensombrecieron – ya veo – desde ese momento hubo un claro silencio hasta que llegaron a Konoha.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**En Konoha era un día normal, Sandaime había mandado a cuatro de sus mejor Jounnin a investigar que había pasado cerca de la aldea, tal cantidad de chakra era amenazante para Konoha, no iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo que hace cincos años, y tenía que estar preparado para todo, pero en el momento es que mandó a los Jounnin el chakra sorpresivamente desapareció dejando un ambiente normal, como antes. Pero por un momento temió que un demonio parecido a Kyuubi volviera a aparecer en la aldea, suspiró, sus subordinados no tardarían en llegar con noticias sobre ese chakra tan grande, y con algo que se temía irremediablemente que también tenían que traer. **_

_**- Hokage-sama, tres de los Jounnin ya han llegado – habló un joven que había conseguido el título de Chunnin hacía poco – traen cuatro cadáveres, Asuma-sama me ha pedido que le informe de que al parecer se trata de cazadores de la aldea del viento y de sus presas.**_

_**- Ahora mismo iré a verles, Iruka-kun puedes retirarte – el joven inclinó la cabeza y como le ordenaron se retiró mientras el anciano se dirigía hacia donde sus hombres se encontraban.**_

_**De la blanca habitación donde se encontraba pasó a una un poco más oscura y sin ventanas, allí tendidos en el suelo se encontraban cuatro cadáveres, dos de ellos prácticamente destrozados por una fuerza mayor, alguna presión había sido ejercida sobre sus cuerpos hasta destruirle los huesos dejando partes del cuerpo colgando, los otros habían muerto más dulcemente por así decirlo. Asuma, Kakashi y Gai estaban ahí, con caras tranquilas, menos Gai que se quejaba de tener que haber cargado con dos cuerpos mientras Kakashi hacía oídos sordos de lo que decía su cejudo amigo. **_

_**- ¿Hatsuki-san no está con vosotros? – alzó una ceja pero rápidamente vio aparecer a la Jounnin con algo en los brazos.**_

_**- Siento haber llegado tarde Hokage-sama, pero estuvimos hablando un rato antes de que aceptara venir – dejando al chico en el suelo – ¿me he perdido algo importante? – mientras el joven Gaara se escondía detrás de la pierna de Hatsuki. **_

_**- Nada de importancia Hatsuki-san – mirando con interés al pequeño pelirrojo que con un tapado detrás de la pierna miraba la escena intentando evitar ver los cuerpos - ¿sabemos algo de lo sucedido?.**_

_**- Al parecer una pelea entre los cazadores y estos exiliados, no hemos podido identificarles, pero sabemos que no se mataron mutuamente, a los exiliados los atrapó algo, y fuera lo que fuera fue bastante poderoso para romper sus huesos y desfigurarles completamente – habló Kakashi seriamente. **_

_**- Son los hombres de Reiko – dijo Hatsuki suspirando – Gaara-kun escuchó a estos hombres llamarla de ese modo, al parecer escapó antes que llegáramos – frunció el ceño - debió notar que íbamos hacia allá y se fue lo más rápido que pudo - bufó.**_

_**- No creo que Reiko sea tan estúpida como para matar a sus hombres de esta manera – contestó Gai – ya sabemos que es buscada, pero no mataría a sus subordinados y menos después de acabar una pelea, debió pasar algo más ahí que el chico nos pueda decir, el espíritu de la juventud es tan libre, aunque siendo tan joven puede que no lo entendiera todo – fijándose en el niño.**_

_**- Esto no lo hizo Reiko, su chakra no es tan poderoso como el que notamos – desvió su mirada al pequeño que seguía escondido – seguramente el crío sepa algo más y se lo está callando.**_

_**- No martirices al niño Asuma-san – asestándole una puñalada con la mirada – Reiko no fue quien mató a sus hombres, como ha dicho Gai-san sería algo estúpido – este hizo una inclinación como agradeciéndoselo - ¿verdad que no fue ella, Gaara-kun? – sonriéndole.**_

_**Gaara se mordió el labio, seguramente en cuanto le contó su historia supo que fue él quien mató a esos hombres, pero aún así no había sentido miedo hacia él, ni siquiera una pizca había visto en sus ojos, pensó que sería bueno mentir, pero ahí se encontraban el gran Hokage y cuatro Jounnin, una de su confianza, los otros a saber. Sin salir de su lugar de escondite asintió quedadamente desviando levemente los ojos hacia los cadáveres. **_

_**- Entonces... ¿quién...? – el Hokage se fijó de la forma que el niño miraba a los cadáveres – Ya veo... – miró a los otros tres que también se fijaron en el pequeño – Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos a solas... – Gaara se encogió – Gaara-kun... ¿por qué no vas a la sala de al lado?. Seguramente no te guste estar con cadáveres delante, no te preocupes, no te pasará nada – dijo con una sonrisa sincera.**_

_**- Ve a la sala Gaara-kun, te prometí que aquí no te pasaría nada, y tenemos que hablar de cosas, no te preocupes – colocándole la mano en la cabeza haciendo que él asintiera y se dirigiera discretamente hacia la puerta que al salir por ella se cerró a cal y canto. **_

_**Todos se quedaron viendo como se cerraba la puerta, el chico siendo el tema principal de la conversación de los Jounnin y Sandaime. Aún ningún Jounnin podían creer que el pequeño hubiera hecho eso, pero tanto como la joven Hatsuki y el Hokage sabían perfectamente que podía ser si era lo que estaba pensando. Kakashi gruño de forma casi ineludible, así que por eso había desaparecido la presencia, ese chico era igual que Uzumaki Naruto, tenía un demonio dentro, ahora todo encajaba, Asuma también pareció llegar a la misma conclusión, mientras que a Gai le estaba costando un poco hacerlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Hatsuki suspiró sonoramente, haber traído el chico a la aldea era un problema, pero no podía dejarlo solo y abandonado en medio del bosque a mano de cualquiera que pudiera hacerle algo... ese chico en el fondo no era malo.**_

_**- El chico no se puede quedar en la aldea – dijo finalmente Asuma – sería un peligro para ella, peor que teniendo a Uzumaki Naruto en ella – cruzando de brazos.**_

_**- Es cierto, esto puede provocar la guerra entre países, la aldea de la arena jamás permitirá que esa arma de quede en Konoha, debemos devolverle a su aldea inmediatamente – comentó Kakashi. **_

_**- ¡No podemos hacer eso! – repuso furiosa a Jounnin - ¡Ha escapado de la aldea por que seguramente allí le odian!. Si han permitido que escape es libre de quedarse en cualquier otra aldea, esta no es la excepción – con el ceño fruncido – es solo un niño, por dios. **_

_**- Sabes que no es un niño Hatsuki-san, sino un monstruo – fríamente que hizo que a la pelinegra se le pusiera el bello de punta. **_

_**- ¡Es un niño como todos!.¡Que tu lo tomes como un monstruo solo hace que seas un ignorante! – enfurecida.**_

_**- No entiendo muy bien de que estáis hablando – parpadeó Gai confundido – no creo que ese chico sea un monstruo, ni siquiera su chakra es demasiado fuerte...**_

_**- Dentro suya se encuentra el demonio de arena Shukaku, al parecer el chakra que sentimos antes fue el que había liberado él, posiblemente esos hombres intentaran matarle y se defendió como pudo. No es un demonio tan imbécil como para dejar que el cuerpo donde vive, o mejor dicho, está sellado sea dañado.– Kakashi cerró los ojos – Como dije no creo que al Kazekage le haga mucha gracia que su arma favorita se encuentre en este lugar, y menos sabiendo lo que puede llegar a ser con ese chakra que tiene.**_

_**- Pero entonces... – reflexionó Gai – ese chico es un peligro para Konoha... aunque... no parece peligroso, si lo exiliamos y lo devolvemos seguramente se convertirá en un verdadero peligro para la aldea y todo el resto del país si desean empezar una guerra – aseguró.**_

_**- Una guerra se empezará en cuanto el Kazekage se de cuenta de que está aquí y hará cualquier cosa para recuperarle, su presencia es bien conocida por la aldea de la arena, si alguno se acerca a Konoha puede ser detectado con facilidad – Asuma giró la mirada. **_

_**- Pues entonces deberíamos sellar la presencia de Gaara-kun para el exterior de la aldea – contestó la chica ante la mirada de todos los demás – Hokage-sama, piénselo, si sellamos su presencia fuera de la aldea nadie se enterará de que está aquí dentro, y si ninguno de los aldeanos sabe lo que es él en realidad no hay problemas, y yo puedo entrenarle y hacerme cargo de que aprenda a utilizar su poder, solo necesitamos sellarlo, como usted hizo con el mío – tocándose el cuello. **_

_**- El sello de Shukaku es imperfecto, cuando fui a la aldea de la arena me enteré de que el 'contenedor' del demonio no puede dormir, por que sino la bestia despertará, no podemos correr tantos riesgos por un simple niño Hatsuki-san, y aunque lo resellemos no estaríamos seguro de que funcionase – gruñendo.**_

_**- ¡Hokage-sama puede resellarlo perfectamente! – con los puños cerrados - ¡Ese chico es odiado en su aldea por ser un demonio, al igual que los de aquí odian al joven Uzumaki por tener a Kyuubi en su interior!.¡Ellos no tienen culpa de ser elegidos de haber nacido en desgracia, no deberían ser considerado monstruos sino héroes por contener tales fuerzas! – siempre había sido esa su actitud.**_

_**Sandaime meditaba sobre los posibles pros y los contras de ese plan, sabía perfectamente que era un riesgo para Konoha tener al joven Gaara en la aldea, pero en esos momentos le interesaba mucho las objeciones que decía Hatsuki para que el chico no se marchara. La verdad es que como Hokage podría poner un contra sello que anularía las posibles salidas contenidas del pequeño mientras dormía, y lo de su presencia podría ser perfectamente normal, con Naruto no había sido un problema y todo el mundo del exterior de la aldea creía que el Kyuubi había muerto, ya que el secreto no había salido de ella, aunque en cuanto alguien lo suficientemente al ver el chakra del kitsune en ese joven podía saber inmediatamente que era lo que en realidad había pasado. Se puso la mano en el mentón, sin embargo si algún shinobi del país de la arena lo veía mientras se encontraba en su examen Chunnin podría acabarse la paz entre los países... habría que entrenar al pequeño Gaara desde ese mismo momento para que no hubiera problemas en el futuro. **_

_**- Gaara-kun... puede quedarse en Konoha, pero bajo una condición, y esto te concierne Hatsuki-san – ella asintió entusiasmada de que el Hokage le hubiera dado la oportunidad – nadie más debe enterarse de quien es Gaara-kun ni de que hace aquí, desde este mismo instante, al ser tú la que quieres que se quede, te convertirás en su tutora, le instruirás para que pueda pasar desapercibido como un verdadero shinobi, tendremos problemas si alguien de Sunagaruke le reconoce.– seguía asintiendo bajo la mirada atenta de los otros Jounnin – Mañana sellaré a Shukaku, mientras tanto estate atenta sobre lo que hace – se giró hacia la puerta – Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, devolved los cuerpos a la aldea del viento – musitó antes de salir.**_

_**Los Jounnin se miraron entre sí y los encargados miraron a los cadáveres que tenían enfrente, la chica mantenía la gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras iba a salir detrás del Hokage. Ahí fuera se encontraba el viejo hablando con el pequeño diciendo que no tendría que preocuparse por nada, que podía quedarse en Konoha, el pequeño lanzó un suspiro y sonrió tranquilo, al ver a Hatsuki se lanzó corriendo a sus piernas con una infantil sonrisa mientras esta le posaba la mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos levemente. **_

_**- ¿Ves?. Lo prometido es deuda – susurró mientras el pequeño asentía feliz.**_

_**Continuará...**_

**_ Bueno xD acabado finis, etc, etc... ¿Os ha gustado el pasado de Gaara?.¿Queréis saber por que Hatsuki ha reaccionado así por Reiko?.¿Queréis saber quien es Reiko xD?.¿Os cae bien Hatsuki?.¿A que Gaara es mono?.¿Cuando sellaran a Shukaku?.¿Lo conseguirán?.¿Hatsuki tiene un instinto maternal muy grande o hay un pasado oculto?.¿Quien es su admirador secreto...? Algunas de estas preguntas os las contestaré yo y otras me las contestareis vosotros xD. En fin... Espero sinceramente que si os haya gustado la verdad por que a mi este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos sale el lado malo de Gaara aunque inconscientemente claro... Acepto sugerencia por la forma de llamar a los personajes y también sobre anecdotas pasadas de Gaara... Encima un mini concurso de como le pondremos al osito de Gaara, por que tiene que tener un nombre ya que es su suplemento, por que aquí va la pregunta... que fue antes ¿la tinaja o el oso?. Buena pregunta... si señor xD._**

_**Quisiera agradecer sus lindos reviews a: Chibi Rukia (Erena te quiero xD) Talhos (Mi lector preferido xD si es que tu sabes de mi fics más que yo :P) Amazona verde (No, no es yaoi ya está aclarado xD) Arwon (Que nu es yaoi xD) Xaica (Arigatou por el review en serio tes kiero muy muxo n.n) Okami reiko (Si una mala con su segundo nombre xD alguna sugerencia:P) Hount Walf (Muchas gracias pero lo del relleno no gracias -.- es como lo de pezqueñines hasta el cap 200 que no hay más que del puro manga) Ryoga Loki (Ryo-chan n.n muchas gracias por el review) Hikari Nara (Abu muchas gracias espera que te pase los adelantos que tengo previstos... aunque... ¿que no sabrás tu ya? xD) Mai (Si también son mis personajes favoritos, tengo una foto en el msn de Gaara con su oso y Naruto de pequeños n.n más cucos ellos...) Lighting-Squall (Ya subí el capítulo, si es que tengo más trucos en la manga n.n).**_

_**Atte: Asumi - chan**_


	3. Comienzos

**_Bueno antes que nada Naruto no me pertenece, más quisiera yo que fuera mío así estaría forrá XD pero bueno este no es el caso así que mejor lo dejo antes de que me emparanoye. Este capítulo tiene un poquito de todo n.n como siempre yo no me quedo corta en nada, en este caso es uno de los primeros encuentros de Gaara con otras personas ya que lleva un tiempecito en Konoha u.u, comenzará el entrenamiento del pequeño y conoceremos a mi personaje femenino favorito xD así que no se hable más de la trama que si sigo acabo destripándoos el final cosa que no quiero... mentira si quiero pero para el final aún falta muchas cosas u.u ahora mismo tengo entre manos el capítulo 7 y no, no es broma xD ya tengo hasta el capítulo 7 hecho, raro en mí pero es por que seguro que cuando entre al instituto pararé de escribir, así que prefiero prevenir que curar n.n... Otra cosa más, si tenéis alguna duda sobre el fics ponedlo en los reviews que yo lo contestaré abajo no me causa ningún problema._**

**_Comienzos_**

_Era una espléndida tarde en Konoha, hacía sol el aire era fresco, no había viento en estos momentos por lo que era un buen momento para salir de casa a dar una vuelta o jugar en la calle. En el pequeño parque que siempre frecuentaba Naruto había muchos pequeño jugando entre sí, las risas de ellos era agraciada para el lugar, las mujeres hablaban entre ellas sobre el bienestar de sus pequeños y de otras cosas sin importancias, aunque algo extrañadas de que el monstruo que siempre rodaba ahí observando a los niños no se encontrara en esos momentos, pero no sabía si eso les tranquilizaba o no, a que no era normal y los cambios van ligados de algo que podría ser peligroso para la aldea. Contrariando todos los pronósticos apareció el joven Uzumaki de entre los arbustos corriendo mientras parecía divertido de estar haciéndolo, las mujeres le dirigieron una mirada reprobatoria a la actitud de aquel joven que llevaba al Kyuubi dentro, dirigiéndole la mirada que solo a un extraño no deseado podría dársele._

_- Gaara sino corres más no me cogerás, eres lento – haciéndole una burla a los arbustos, las mujeres creían que el pequeño demonio había empezado a hablar solo._

_- ¡Tú corres muy rápido! – fue la respuesta que recibió de detrás del arbusto antes de que apareciera un chico pelirrojo respirando fuertemente - ¡este juego no me gusta llevamos todo el día corriendo! – se cruzó de brazos._

_- Es que tengo las piernas muy fuertes, siempre tengo que huir rápido de las travesuras que hago para que Hokage-jiji no me pille – guiñó un ojo – ya te enseñaré técnicas de huída perfectas para eso, soy un maestro en escurrir el bulto – canturreó felizmente._

_- Muy gracioso Naruto – girando su vista curioso hacia las madres que le miraban con cara de curiosidad lo que molestó al pequeño - ¿por qué me miran así? – hacía una semana que había llegado a la aldea y no mucha gente le conocía, pero le miraban como si fuera un fenómeno o algo así, y eso no le gustaba tampoco. _

_- Por que estás jugando conmigo, a esas mujeres no le gusta verme, me miran con odio siempre que me ven – suspiró – y siempre les dicen a sus hijos que no jueguen conmigo, como si fuera aun monstruo o algo parecido – gruñó – pero como ahora estoy contigo y tengo a alguien con quien jugar pues se extrañan, pero como somos amigos – sonrió mientras el otro asentían._

_A él le gustaba mucho jugar con Naruto, Hatsuki le había dicho que a final de la semana tendría que ir con ella cada tarde así que había aprovechado la semana para estar con su nuevo y único amigo. Había descubierto que ambos tenían demasiadas cosas en común, por ejemplo su amigo era odiado en esta aldea sin que supiera el motivo, como él en la suya, y ningún chico se acercaba a él y los adultos le miraban con rencor, pero siempre le había visto sonriendo o furioso, nunca triste y desde que él había llegado más feliz aún, pues tenía tal obsesión por el ramen que le resultaba bastante divertido verlo. El Hokage al día siguiente de que llegara le había impuesto un sello en el hombro izquierdo, había dolido bastante cuando se lo pusieron, pero ahora solo algunas veces notaba una pequeña picazón en él. Se frotó las manos y se acercó a Naruto pensando seriamente en eso._

_- Las personas son muy crueles a veces... Yashamaru-san decía que a veces odiaban sin razón, y creo que es lo que pasa aquí.– tocándose el brazo – Hatsuki-san dice todo el mundo odia a alguien sin razón, y que no es justo..._

_- Hatsuki-san no me odia, ella me cae bien, tienes suerte de tenerla como tutora, sin embargo yo tengo a Hokage-jiji – hizo una mueca._

_- Hokage-sama no es mala persona, a mí me cae muy bien – miro la cara desconcertada de Naruto - ¿qué?._

_- No conoces su lado oscuro – dijo en tono de sabio para luego echarse a reír junto con Gaara el cual a sus espaldas cargaba a su oso._

_Sin ser prevista una pelota salió volando en dirección donde los niños se encontraban riendo, directamente en dirección hacia donde estaba Gaara que no se dio cuenta de la pelota hasta que con sus ojos cerrados noto como su defensa era levantada y paraba algo que había impactado contra el muro. Parpadeó y miró a Naruto que recogía una pelota que se había caído un par de pasos lejos de él, el otro hizo una mueca y maldijo a la arena otra vez por defenderlo, en cuestiones de vida y muerte lo entendía, pero era una pelota, no nada grave, suspiró y se acercó a Naruto mirando a las mujeres que esta ver le miraban peor que antes, seguramente al hacer aparecer el muro de arena creía que sus hijos peligrarían a su lado. _

_- ¡Eh, tú!.¡Devuélvenos la pelota! – gritó uno señalando a Naruto que mantenía la pelota entre sus manos, al parecer no habían visto que había frenado a la pelota._

_- Eso, dánosla no es tuya – dijo otro haciendo que el pequeño apretara fuertemente la pelota._

_- ¿La queréis...? – preguntó en un tono bastante extraño haciendo que estos asintieran automáticamente - ¡pues id a por ella! – la soltó en el aire y le dio un puntapié mandándola hacia el otro lado del parque. _

_- ¡Pero quien diablos te crees monstruo! – gritó uno enfadado haciendo que ha Gaara se le pusiera la piel de gallina nada más escucharlo._

_- Eso, eres un inútil, ni siquiera es civilizado – se burló mientras cogía una piedra del suelo dispuesto a lanzarla. _

_Naruto estaba con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a lanzarse sobre los que le habían insultado, pero Gaara le puso un brazo delante negando con la cabeza, el rubio sabía el gran don que poseía Gaara para la arena haciéndolo una defensa, incluso el oso que tenía en la espalda estaba echo de arena, poseía un gran poder y seguramente si le tiraban las piedras no les alcanzaría, como sucedió con la pelota anteriormente. Los niños rieron y empezaron a tirar Gaara cerró momentáneamente los ojos sin ver como algo se ponía enfrente de él proyectando su sombra y escuchó dos golpes después escuchar dos niños llorar, eso si que no se lo esperaba, así que abrió los ojos y enfrente suyo no se encontraba su habitual muro de arena, no, sino una persona de cabellos negros y ojos azul índigo bastante mayor que él. _

_- Hatsuki-san... – fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras esta con el ceño fruncido miraba a su pequeño protegido y de reojo a los que les habían atacado._

_- No hables ahora Gaara-kun, me tengo que encargar de estos dos... – acercándose a los pequeños que lloraban por un leve golpe en las cabezas que había sido producidos por que la Jounnin había alcanzado las piedras antes de tiempo y se las había devuelto suavemente. _

_Cogió a ambos niños que seguían llorando ágilmente por la ropa mientras las madres de estos veían entre escandalizadas y sorprendidas las acciones de la Jounnin, a ese chico le habría venido bien un golpe por atreverse a insultar a sus pequeños, no entendía por que esa mujer las miraba tan fijamente que daba miedo, mientras los críos no paraban de llorar. Hatsuki les miró severamente, eso no era nada comparado con lo que ella podía hacer, solo se lo había devuelto con la misma fuerza que había sido lanzado, no entendía como esos críos podían tener unos padres tan mezquinos como para no criarlos como debía, si seguían así algún día les podría pasar algo, no siempre estaría vigilando a su protegido para que evitara daños innecesarios. Se acercó a las mujeres y depositó a los niños en el suelo levantando una pequeña capa de polvo y habló con voz clara y concisa. _

_- Deberían educar a sus hijos para que estas cosas no volviesen a pasar – de la forma más cordial que pudo. _

_- ¡Nuestros hijos están bien educados!. Le pidieron la pelota a ese... – al no encontrar otro apelativo más que monstruo decidió callarse – y él se la lanzó hacia el otro lado, a él deberían educar – al parecer la otra mujer estaba de acuerdo con ella. _

_- Encima ese otro niño que va con él... también es extraño, creó una capa de arena sin invocación – gruñó y lo miró despectivamente – es un peligro también para nuestros hijos, no deberían dejarlos sueltos por la aldea – Hatsuki mantuvo la calma aunque por dentro una creciente cólera se apoderaba de ella._

_- Esos niños no han hecho nada malo, solo defenderse, lo mejor sería que no dejaran a salir a sus hijos de casa con esa actitud sino quieren tener graves problemas – se dio la vuelta y miro a los niños de reojo que habían parado de llorar – la próxima vez puede que sea un kunai en vez de una roca – alejándose ante la actitud de las espectadas madres. _

_Gaara mantenía la cabeza agachada en pose sumisa mientras Naruto le hablaba sobre que no habían hecho nada malo, o por lo menos él no, que seguro que Hatsuki no se enfadaría por eso. Sin embargo el pelirrojo en ese momento había sentido otra vez la opresión en el pecho, no le gustaba, los niños de su aldea le temían y estos le trataban mal, no sabía que era peor, sus ojos verde marino se dirigieron hacia su nuevo y único amigo que mantenía la sonrisa, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a pasar por eso, le admiraba de cierta forma, mantenía la sonrisa aunque fueran cruel con él. Le agradaba mucho estar con Naruto y con Hatsuki, era como si fuese normal, pero los juegos de Naruto no es que fueran muy... normales claro, aunque sí que eran divertido, desde que se levantaba se había puesto a jugar mientras intentaba coger a Naruto, aunque era muy rápido y en estos momento no quería utilizar la arena, por que se sentía algo extraño esta vez al intentar invocarla, como si fuera más difícil. _

_- Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun... – escuchó la voz de su tutora y subió la vista unos segundos mientras esos ojos azules no parecían culparles sino mirándolo extraño... no le desagradaba pero le resultaba raro._

_- Hatsuki-san, Gaara solo ha querido defenderme de esos chicos no ha hecho nada malo – le defendió Naruto haciendo un puchero – yo tengo la culpa de que se hayan enfadado, no castigues a Gaara, por favor – en tono de pequeña súplica. _

_Siempre que él hacía algo malo lo llevaban ante el Hokage, no quería que a Gaara también le culparan, no era su único amigo en vano, era un joven muy tímido, pero siempre que le pedía jugar aceptaba bajo la mirada de Hatsuki que le permitía o no hacerlo. Hacía una semana que le conocía, una semana que le había parecido ser un chico normal más jugando con Gaara, ambos se parecían mucho, pero él no hablaba mucho sobre sí mismo, sin embargo él hablaba siempre, nunca se callaba, más bien le tenían que impedir que hablara sino metía la pata con frecuencia. Como cuando esos chicos le habían tratado de esa manera, no se había podido contener la verdad, no quería que le volvieran a hablar de esa forma como si fuera un despojo, algo que no sirviera... odiaba a todos los que le trataban así. Pero en ese momento notó como una suave mano se posaba en su cabeza, igual que en la de Gaara._

_- No estoy molesta por eso Naruto-kun – sonrió débilmente – solo que no me gusta la actitud que ellos han tenido, Gaara-kun ha sido muy valiente al defenderte – mirando al pequeño – lo has hecho muy bien – el pelirrojo asintió alegre de que su tutora no estuviera enfadada – pero será mejor que volvamos a casa Gaara-kun, se hace tarde._

_El chico asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz de tener a alguien con quien poder volver a casa, ahora no estaba solo. Sin embargo el oji azul no podía decir lo mismo, él vivía solo en una pequeña casa desde que podía recordar, nunca había tenido a nadie que le dijera que volvieran a casa, de cierta forma envidiaba a su amigo por tener a alguien que poder hacerlo... el Hokage era muy amable con él cuando quería, pero no vivía con él, estaba solo... sería otra noche en soledad comiendo ramen bebiendo leche, por algún motivo debería estar acostumbrado a eso, pero le dolía que su único amigo también tuviera a alguien en que apoyarse y él no. Gaara se giró para ver a su amigo que tenía la cara caída y su sonrisa habitual había desaparecido del rostro del rubio... esto le confundió normalmente siempre estaba feliz... se acercó a Hatsuki y le susurró algo al oído mientras ella hacía una mueca y después asentía con una pequeña sonrisilla cómplice. _

_- Naruto-kun – el aludido levantó la vista y miró a la mujer que poseía tales ojos azules - ¿quieres venir con nosotros a cenar?. No creo que haya problema en hacer un plato de más a la mesa – encogiéndose de hombros de una forma casual dejando al pequeño un tanto sorprendido. _

_- ¿Cómo? – dijo desconcertado... ¿le estaban invitando a ir?.¿A su casa?.¿A cenar?. Parpadeó seriamente confundido, el único que le invitaba a comida era el Hokage, y a nada más y nada menos que el mejor ramen de la aldea... pero en estos momentos se sintió extraño... como si fuera especial. En su rostro formó la más feliz de sus sonrisas y asintió con fervor - ¿Hay ramen? – preguntó ansioso._

_- No, no hay ramen – al escuchar eso pareció desanimarse pero sin quitar su sonrisa – vamos, que tardaré en hacerla, no pienso dejar que te habitúes a comer solo ramen Naruto-kun, no es bueno – ligeramente preocupada mientras el pequeño le cogía de la mano._

_- El ramen es la mejor comida del mundo, de dioses – apuntó haciendo que ambos presentes rieran. _

_- Pues mientras comas en mi casa el ramen será lo último que pruebes – alzó la cabeza seriamente dejando al niño con una cara descompuesta._

_- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Naruto escandalizado mientras ella echaba a correr seguida de cerca por Gaara quien no había parado de reír. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya era la tercera semana que Gaara pasaba en Konoha, el Hokage había considerado prudente que las primeras dos semanas fuera para recuperar la normalidad por el sello que le había impuesto y para saber si la protección sobre el niño hacía efecto. Nadie del exterior notó la presencia del chico, aunque algunas personas del interior empezaban a preguntar quien era ese pequeño y algunos casi inciertos rumores había sobre él, que podía controlar la arena, el cotilleo ya era muy extendido pero el Hokage había prohibido hablar del tema con extranjeros, quien lo hiciera sería severamente castigado. Hatsuki se había dedicado a vigilarlo y cuidarlo durante todo ese tiempo, no presentaba cambios, y por las noches el niño por primera vez en su vida dormía, no más de cuatro horas, pero conseguía conciliar el sueño, el sello parecía funcionar bien al ser capaz de contener a la criatura. La Jounnin sabía que debía empezar el entrenamiento de su protegido antes de que comenzara la escuela, pues a los siete entraría en la academia y tenía que tener cierto control sobre su poder para no cometer ninguna locura por así decirlo._

_- Hatsuki-san... – dijo indeciso el pequeño - ¿por qué nos encontramos aquí? – con una cara de inocente. _

_- Tu entrenamiento Gaara-kun, Hokage-sama me asignó a adiestrarte para controlar tu poder, y para que tu presencia pasase inadvertida por intrusos.– con los brazos cruzados – Y mientras entrenemos me llamarás sensei, ya que aún eres muy joven comenzaremos por lo básico ¿de acuerdo? – el niño asintió._

_- Sí, Hatsuki sensei – cerrando los puños decidido._

_- Bueno, lo básico que tienes que aprender es que hay que saber es la teoría del taijutsu y el ninjutsu.– haciendo que se sentara enfrente de donde ella se encontraba – El taijutsu es la técnica cuerpo a cuerpo que se practica con los kunai o es shuriken, también en combate sí, claro está, esta habilidad se consigue tras un duro entrenamiento, aquellas personas que no tienen talento para el ninjutsu suelen volverse grandes maestros en esta técnica. – asintió – El ninjutsu es en el que se necesita chakra, todas las técnicas ninjas se tienen que hacer modelando tu chakra y teniendo el control sobre él, lo primero es poder concentrarse y hacer técnicas sencillas, al principio puede que estas técnicas te cansen al ser principiante y no las hagas muy bien, pero a medidas que tengas prácticas resultaran bastante sencillas, en sí si consigues aprender esas dos habilidades estarás más cerca de ser un ninja – dándole en la frente con un dedo. _

_- Pero... ¿no tengo que aprender a pasar desapercibida mi presencia, Hatsuki sensei? – preguntó con una mano con el lugar donde le había dado - ¿eso que es taijutsu o ninjutsu?._

_- Es ninjutsu, para pasar desapercibido debes poder controlar el flujo de chakra de tu cuerpo, para que continuamente sea el mismo, según el ejercicio que hagas aumentaras o disminuirás tu chakra según que tanto de dificultad parezca, al modelarlo podrás ser como una sombra. – asintiendo – Cuando viste la batalla en el bosque manteniste tu presencia oculta por que era necesario hacerlo aunque inconscientemente claro, seguramente te descubrieron por algún ruido que hiciste, hay que concentrarse antes para hacerlo. Por ejemplo tu chakra cuando atacaste a esos dos era impresionante, por eso encontramos el lugar donde te encontrabas con facilidad, mientras haya extranjeros en la aldea debes mantener tu chakra modelado, así que en ese tiempo no entrenaremos sino que será como unas vacaciones donde podrás jugar con Naruto-kun todo el día si quieres – guiñándole un ojo._

_- ¿En serio? – emocionado a lo que Hatsuki solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza - ¿Y Naruto no puede entrenar con nosotros? – la mujer pareció sorprendida por aquella pregunta. _

_- Hokage-sama solo me ha pedido que te instruya ya que es un caso especial, no puedo hacer nada por Naruto-kun sin su consentimiento, lo siento – encogiendo el rostro un poco al ver la mirada de su protegido. _

_- Ya veo... – algo pensativo - ¿y Hokage-sama no podría dejar que Naruto también entrenara con nosotros?. Seguramente se preocupará al no encontrarnos y eso no... – la Jounnin le puso un dedo en los labios haciendo que se callara y que sus mejillas se acentuaran de un tono rosado._

_- Se lo preguntaré a Hokage-sama la próxima vez que lo vea, mientras tanto – alejándose un poco del chico – aprenderás unos cuantos sellos básicos y unas simples técnicas._

_- Sí, Hatsuki sensei – intentando poner las manos de la misma forma que su actual maestra._

_Y mientras ellos entrenaban en un lugar recóndito del bosque Naruto corría por las calles de Konoha buscando a su amigo y tutora, no se encontraban en su casa y eso se le hizo raro. ¿Se habrían ido de viaje?. No creía en eso por que seguramente que le habría avisado no por algo era su mejora amigo, además la casa parecía intacta, debía de estar por alguna parte de la aldea, pero era tan grande que un pequeño de su edad tardaría bastante tiempo en recorrerla y que no se le olvidara ningún sitio donde buscar por muy rápido que fuera, y no podía preguntar a los de la aldea por que principalmente no les contestaría... Solo quedaba una persona que le podía preguntar y se encontraba... como decirlo bastante lejos del lugar donde se encontraba, no era plan de dar la vuelta para ir a casa del Hokage... aunque parecía que no le quedaba otra esta vez, Gaara le tendría que explicar bastantes cosas. Pasó cerca de un tramo del bosque corriendo donde escuchó un pequeño llanto detrás de los arbustos que hizo que se parara. _

_- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – y aunque sabía que había alguien mejor preguntar, lo que hizo que los arbustos se movieran al parecer ahí había una persona que no quería ser descubierta llorando, saltó hacia el otro lado de los arbustos donde se encontró con una pequeña de su edad con un extraño color de ojos - ¿te encuentras bien? – fue lo primero que preguntó._

_- E... a... n... – al parecer intentaba pronunciar algo pero no terminaba de decirlo sino que apoyó su frente en sus piernas intentando calmar sus lágrimas. _

_- ¿Te has herido? – intentando encontrar una explicación a por que lloraba esa chica, tenía el pelo corto y azulado._

_- No... – contestó tímidamente con una débil voz._

_- ¿Entonces por que llorabas? – interesando, la curiosidad en él era como una pequeña maldición._

_Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había a su alrededor, había marcas de kunai en los árboles y unos círculos hechos en ellos como si estuviera haciendo prácticas, pero todos daban muy lejos del blanco, al parecer había fallado muchos tiros, incluso con los pequeños shuriken había fallado... Necesitaba práctica, eso era todo, el tampoco era muy mañoso con las armas, principalmente por que no había practicado nunca con ellas, pero esa pequeña parecía haber estado mucho tiempo, ya que estaba llena de tierra, seguramente al lanzarlos habría saltado y se había caído más de una vez, por que lo único que tenía eran simples arañazos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, tenía ropas blancas y negras, y sus ojos eran de color perla, aunque parecía como si estuvieran vacíos. _

_- No consigo... acertar... – habló con voz queda mientras alzaba la vista hacia los blancos que estaban enfrente de ella – Otou-sama se enfadará sino consigo hacerlo – bajó de nuevo la cabeza._

_- Solo necesitas práctica, nada más, seguro que cada vez has estado más cerca de tu objetivo – levantándose repasando las marcas – sí, eso ha pasado... Hokage-jiji dice que la práctica hace al maestro, seguro que algún día llegas a dar en el centro, mira – cogió un kunai y se puso a la distancia donde estaba la pequeña y lo lanzó. _

_El arma quedó justo un palmo a la derecha de donde se encontraba el centro, hizo una mueca y miró a la chica que había alzado la vista al escuchar el golpe y miró fijamente al árbol. Había fallado por poco para ser su primer intento, se pasó la mano detrás de la cabeza con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa, la pequeña niña también sonrió tímidamente y se limpió las lágrimas cogiendo sus shuriken y apretándolos con fuerza lanzó los tres a la vez y vio algo decepcionada como dos de ellos quedaban lejos del centro, pero que el tercero si había quedado en él lo que produjo que una linda sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. _

_- ¿Ves?. No era tan difícil – llevándose la mano a un lado de nariz empezando a arrascársela como si tuviera alergia a algo – Hokage-jiji nunca se equivoca... Hablando del viejo, tengo que ir a verle, espero que consigas acertar los tres shuriken – despidiéndose haciendo un gesto con la mano dejando a la chica un tanto sorprendida para luego gritar para que se enterara._

_- ¡Muchas gracias! – Naruto sonrió aunque no se volteó había perdido algo de tiempo, pero había valido la pena, le caía bien esa niña de ojos perla, aunque ahora que caía... no sabía su nombre. _

_Se reprendió mentalmente por no preguntar algo tan sencillo pero siguió con su carrera hacia la casa del Hokage, ya estaba atardeciendo y se le hacía tarde, quería jugar con Gaara. A lo mejor ya había llegado a casa... a lo mejor Hatsuki ya tendría la cena puesta... a lo mejor... negó con la cabeza ante esas suposiciones, tenía que saber exactamente donde se encontraba y solo en viejo se lo podría decir, ser Hokage significaba saber de todo, así que seguramente lo sabría. Saltó hacia uno de los balcones intentando no caerse, era pequeño pero lo suficiente hábil para su edad, la habitación donde solía estar estaba justo a su derecha, solo un salto más y llegaría hasta él. Se colocó en posición para saltar pero antes de que lo hiciera vio aparecer a un hombre delante suya con el pelo gris con un librito en la mano que ponía Icha Icha Paradise, le dio un susto que casi se cae de la impresión. _

_- Oye muchacho... ¿qué haces en este lugar? – habló sin apartar la vista de su libro._

_- Vengo a ver a Hokage-jiji – frunciendo el ceño, ese tipo no le daba buena espina._

_- Oh... ¿y sabes donde está en este momento? – parecía mas entretenido en su lectura que en hablar con él. _

_- En la habitación de la derecha – frunciendo el ceño dispuesto a ir a la habitación costase lo que costase. _

_- Ya veo... ¿para que quieres verle? – ese tío lo estaba enfadando con las preguntas y más preguntas. _

_- Para saber donde están Gaara y Hatsuki-san – mirando a su alrededor. _

_- Entiendo... – dijo en un tono neutral. _

_Vio el momento perfecto para ir a la habitación pero un segundo antes de que pudiera tocar suelo el hombre le había agarrado por la ropa sin dejar que el niño llegara a su destino. Este sorprendido intentó escapar del agarre deshaciéndose de la chaqueta pero al elevarlo ese hombre extraño se asustó y empezó a gritar que lo soltara y dejara en paz, tal fue el escándalo que montó mientras intentaba huir que dos personas aparecieron por el balcón, ambas por la puerta que llegaba a él, uno era el Hokage, mientras el otro tenía el pelo negro y unas cejas enormes._

_- ¡Suéltame ya!.¡Suéltame! – gritaba sin parar y al girar la vista y ver al Hokage notó como era depositado en el suelo. _

_- ¿Qué le estabas haciendo al niño Kakashi?. Si no le dejas crecer libre la flor de la juventud se marchita, deberías saberlo – reprendiéndole con una mueca en su rostro. _

_- ¿Decías algo? – levantando la vista de su revista haciendo que el otro cerrara los puños._

_- ¡Odio esa actitud tuya! – señalándole con el dedo._

_- Naruto... – murmuró el Hokage algo sorprendido - ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? – agachándose para estar a la altura del infante._

_- Quería preguntarte por Hatsuki-san y Gaara, hace horas que los busco y no los encuentro ¿se han ido de la aldea? – encogiendo los ojos._

_- Claro que no se han ido, siguen en la aldea – contestó Gai seriamente – Hatsuki-san no dejaría que su protegido estuviera en peligro, ese es el espíritu maternal que la rodea, si señor - asintiendo con un sonrojo. _

_- Es solo lo dices por que te gusta – entredijo Kakashi mientras seguía concentrado en el libro haciendo que el peli negro pusiera los ojos en blanco y la cara colorada. _

_- Eso no... no es cierto... ¡no te inventes cosas! – girando la vista. _

_- ¿Entonces?.¿Dónde están, Hokage-jiji? – algo preocupado._

_- Andan... ocupados, por la tarde no podrás jugar con Gaara-kun, Naruto.– el pequeño pareció no entenderlo – Hatsuki-san está ayudando en unas cosas a Gaara-kun, por eso no puedes encontrarlos, están en un lugar secreto._

_- ¿Y si los encuentro puedo ayudar también a Gaara? – con un dedo cerca de la boca._

_- Si los encuentras... ya veremos si puedes ayudarlo o no, mientras tanto...- cerró los ojos – creo que ya han vuelto a la casa... sí, creo que ya están en su casa, no tienes por que preocuparte – poniéndole una mano en la cabeza - ¿quieres que te invite a Ramen? – el pequeño pareció pensarlo. _

_- Hatsuki-san prometió hacer una comida especial hoy, y si como ramen no me deja comer en casa – hizo una mueca graciosa – pero recordaré la oferta para otro día Hokage-jiji, seguro que me están esperando para cenar – asintiendo – Gaara me lo tiene que contar, seguro que lo averiguaré y me tendrá que dejar estar con él.– comentó alegro – Nos veremos otro día Hokage-jiji – saliendo corriendo en dirección a casa de su amigo._

_- Vaya, ha rechazado un tazón de ramen, Hatsuki-san debe cocinar bastante bien para que Naruto haga eso – pasándose la mano por el mentón con una extraña sonrisa. _

_Naruto llegó a su casa y recogió una pequeña piedra azulada de su mesilla que había encontrado antes de salir a buscar a Gaara y a Hatsuki, le había recordado mucho a los ojos de la mujer, por lo que se lo quería dar costase lo que costase, nunca creyó que tardaría un día entero en verlos, ya se había acostumbrado a estar con ellos todo el día, así que un día sin ellos volvía de nuevo a la soledad y no quería eso, no quería volver a estar solo, no le gustaba nada esa idea. Respiró hondamente enfrente de la puerta donde vivía su amigo, había cenado y almorzado casi todos los días en esa casa, más que nada por que Hatsuki le había denegado que viviera a base de ramen que no era sano para el cuerpo, por lo que hubo una pequeña pelea en la casa, toco a la puerta algo nervioso escuchando como la habrían y la mujer salía con su sonrisa viendo al pequeño en la puerta que tenía las manos para delante con la piedra._

_- ¿Para mí? – contestó ella algo sorprendida a lo que Naruto asintió – Gracias, es muy hermosa – el niño se avergonzó. _

_- No es nada... – mirándose dubitativamente los zapatos. _

_- ¿Entras?. Te esperábamos para cenar – señalando donde Gaara algo sucio lo saludaba fervientemente lo que le hizo olvidar su vergüenza y entrar son su gran y característica sonrisa. _

_- ¡Claro que sí! – corriendo a la mesa mientras olía el exquisito aroma de la comida, esa pequeña casa solo por unos momentos al día le parecía un verdadero hogar. _

_**Continuará...**_

**_Acabó el capítulo ¿qué tierno Naruto a que sí?. Si es un amor en verdad n.n... Ahm eso quería comentar, me han preguntado por que he puesto este fics de la categoría Naruto Gaara, pues es muy fácil, no es que sean pareja, sino es que son los protas de este fics aunque pueda parecer por ahora que uno tenga más importancia que el otro, pero no es así, sacaré sus vidas a relucir cuando yo vea conveniente, por ejemplo el capítulo 4 tiene gran parte de Gaara y luego pasa a Naruto, sin embargo el capítulo cinco interactúan ambos y luego pasa a ser escena de Naruto... También haré como pequeños Pov´s de personajes secundarios, como Hatsuki o cualquier otro que quiera meterlo... pero mientras esto ocurre dejad vuestros comentarios por favor que me hacen feliz aunque solo sea un poquito jeje xD yo con los reviews soy creo que bastante compatibles... Y aún no me habéis contestado a la pregunta de ¿oso o calabaza?. Elegid xP. _**

**_Ahora toca agradecer reviews, empecemos: Talhos (Mi niño de los review! Si es que no te pierdes ningún capítulo que pena que estés de mudanza ó.o por que no te puedo pasar las actualizaciones u.u. ¡Muchas gracias por el halago de que se me da muy bien escribir Naruto eres un amor nOn) Hount-Walf (Lobito xD, po no u.u te conteste creo que por msn pero lo reitero, Hatsuki tiene mucho que ver con los niños y no la voy a apartar al igual que mi historia no va a centrarse tanto en los niños aunque sean los protagonistas, tengo previstas demasiadas cosas donde entren ambos, no te preocupes por eso que salir van a salir n.n) Lighting-Squall (Tardaste en dejarme review pero al final lo hiciste xD buen chico, a ver si actualizas ¬¬) Verito.S ( ¿Cuándo ves a gente comer pulpo XD?.¿Tengo cara de eso o que:P bueno si se las hago pasar putas, pero siempre habrá algún tilde de humor en mi fics, no te preocupes, por algo es general n.n) Ryoga Loki (Hola Ryo, si es que Kakashi y Gai son geniales y en este capítulo también, que puedo decir, son dos personajes que son tal para cual xD) Chibi Rukia (Tu tienes la culpa de que tardase en actualizar xD tuya y solo tuya... pero que diablos, tienes razón pesá es mi segundo nombre, aunque creí que era loca, pero ese no se es mas cercano a mí que ni siquiera me importa... Muchos besitos nena n.n)._**

**_Y para los más ansiosos..._**

_- ¡Cállate! – gritaba casi desgarrando el aire en la sala donde estaban esas dos personas, una muy seria y la otra apretando los puños fuertemente por no poder hacer nada - ¡Maldita sea cállate! – poniéndose de rodillas._

_- "No me callaré... no desapareceré mientras estés aquí... mientras seas un asesino..." – la voz degustaba las palabras dichas con malicia._

_- ¡No lo soy!.¡No lo soy! – parecía estar batallando contra un enemigo invisible - ¡Vete maldita sea!.¡Vete ya! – respirando agitadamente._

**_Un pequeño adelanto xD los que lean Impacto y Buscando tu sonrisa saben que soy muy puñetera para estas cosas ¿verdad?._**

_**Atte: Asumi-chan**_


	4. Inconvenientes

_**Bueno aquí empezamos con las advertencias, como todas y todos sabéis Naruto no es mío y escribo un fics sobre la Serie sin animo de lucro o algo por el estilo, me conformo con que me dejéis unos poquitos reviews en los capítulos, yo con eso me siento feliz n.n. Muchos se estarán preguntando ¿de que diablos va a hacer ahora esta el capítulo?. Pues para no rayaros he hecho una especie de recopilación de lo que ocurre cuando el Hokage sella a Shukaku permanentemente en Gaara, osea sí, Gaara en mi fics dormirá, poco pero lo hará u.u. Algunos me han pedido que a Hatsuki no la meta mucho y me centre más en la vida de Naruto y Gaara por separado, pero es que a parte de que Hatsuki adoro a ese personaje por que es el único original que pienso meter xD es que tiene que ver mucho que ver con la historia, sin ella este fics no sería lo mismo u.u que no tendría ni pies ni cabeza, ahora tiene algo de lógica... pero bueno, no me enrollo más, así que a leer n.n.**_

_**Inconvenientes**_

_**Gaara se mantenía sentado en una pequeña silla mientras movía las piernas, Hatsuki le había dicho que se quedara ahí unos minutos mientras ella volvía y eso pensaba hacer. El Hokage le había llamado, bastante tarde por cierto, pero era una de las pocas horas libres que tenía y el niño sabía que sino veía al mayor para que sellara su presencia no se podría quedar en esa aldea y tendría que volver a la suya, por eso esperaría lo que hiciera falta, ya que si había entendido bien viviría con Hatsuki y ella parecía una buena persona. Se llevó la mano a la nuca que le empezaba a picar, una leve picazón y vio como un poco de arena caía al suelo, su segunda defensa... la arena se le pegaba a la piel inconscientemente, tanto que creía que era su piel normal, sonrió lacónicamente y soltó un suspiro mientras apretaba su oso fuertemente y se sacaba de entres sus ropajes la foto que anteriormente se había llevado de su anterior casa, siempre que la veía sonreía, su madre era muy bonita. **_

_**- Ya estoy Gaara-kun, podemos irnos – habló apareciendo enfrente del niño que iba a guardarse la foto pero la Jounnin se lo impidió - ¿un recuerdo de tu familia Gaara-kun? – con su natural sonrisa en el rostro. **_

_**- Es... es una foto de Okka-san – mostrándosela tímidamente.**_

_**- Vaya... es muy hermosa – tocándole la cabeza al pequeño.**_

_**- Murió cuando... cuando era muy pequeño, no la recuerdo... – hizo una mueca – pero me gusta llevarla conmigo, tiene una bonita sonrisa – guardándosela de nuevo entre su ropa. **_

_**- Estoy completamente segura de que te quería mucho, y que está viéndote desde algún lugar – cogiéndole la mano para que lo siguiera. **_

_**- Yashamaru-san siempre me decía no mismo de ella... aunque era la única persona que me decía eso de okka-san... ni nii-san ni nee-san me hablaron de ella... la verdad es que casi nunca hablaban conmigo – bajó la mirada entristecido.**_

_**- No tienes por que entristecerte ahora Gaara-kun, todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante, ya lo verás – haciendo que hiciera un amago de sonrisa.**_

_**El pasillo era bastante grande, para lo que a un niño como el pelirrojo le podría parecer inmenso, parpadeó contemplando todo a su alrededor, las paredes eran finas, y al final había una puerta de color blanco, el pasillo no poseía ventanas sino que estaba completamente vacío, debía ser ya pasada la media tarde llegando la noche para que estuviera así. La Jounnin aún no perdía su sonrisa, pero le preocupaba el contrasello para el pequeño, podía ser un dolor desgarrado, lo sabía muy bien, aunque solo durase un instante, se mordió el labio mientras Gaara seguía cogido de su mano con su oso caminando, la verdad es que ese niño poseía una gran poder, demasiado para una mente inocente y un cuerpo tan frágil, aunque claro la arena le protegía de todos los ataque, incluso de los que eran intencionados a sí mismo, una férrea defensa que esperaba que con el contrasello no la perdiera del todo. Se tocó levemente el cuello, ella sabía lo que era tener que aguantar el dolor y pasado de un sello maldito... suspiró y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta donde se encontraba el Hokage.**_

_**- Hokage-sama, Gaara-kun ya está aquí – respondió entrando en una habitación con grandes ventanales que salían a un extenso balcón que en estos momentos estaba tapados. **_

_**- Me alegro de verte de nuevo Gaara-kun – sonrió serenamente el anciano señalándole un lugar donde había unos cuantos kunai puestos en el suelo con unas letras extrañas – como sabes, tenemos que hacerte un sello para que tu presencia pase inadvertida para aquellos que no sean de la aldea, y la única manera es poniéndote el sello – con un tono de resignación.**_

_**- Pero... – agarró a su oso - ¿eso... dolerá? – él no sabía que era el dolor, por eso temía que no pudiera ponérselo. **_

_**- Normalmente lo hace Gaara-kun, pero pasará en solo un segundo – habló la mujer tranquilizándole. **_

_**- Pero... yo no puedo sentir dolor, la arena me protege – se tocó la piel – incluso ahora tengo una segunda capa de protección – cerrando los ojos. **_

_**- No te preocupes Hokage-sama sabe mucho, seguro que puede colocarte el sello, si alguien puede es él – afirmó con seguridad – ve y ponte en medio de los kunai, pasará pronto, te lo prometo – soltó una risilla – yo nunca juro en vano. **_

_**- Vale – acercándose al lugar mientras se sentaba en medio y deshacía su oso, se quitó la parte de arriba de la vestimenta dejando el torso al descubierto mientras el Hokage se aceraba.**_

_**Frunció el ceño al notar algo en su hombro izquierdo, como... una sensación extraña que le hizo encogerse débilmente ¿eso era dolor físico?. Podría soportarlo sino empeoraba, soltó un débil y corto suspiro mirando como en anciano empezaba a escribir cinco franjas en forma de estrella en su cuerpo, y aunque no podía ver el centro de este sentía mucha curiosidad por eso... ya se miraría cuando acabaran de ponerle el sello, según Hatsuki no iba a tardar mucho, y ella parecía ser de las personas que no mentían. El Hokage colocó su mano encima de su hombro dándole un débil apretó como advertencia de que iba a empezar, Gaara se cogió las piernas fuertemente y cerró los ojos antes de sentir una larga y dolorosa punción en su hombro que le hizo tener espasmos en todo el cuerpo pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, se mordió el labio, no le gustaba eso, no le gustaba ese dolor... De pronto un leve sabor metálico llegó a su boca y abrió los ojos sorprendido, era sangre, estaba sangrando... su sangre era de color carmín... y su sabor... de nuevo la voz le empezó a hablar en su cabeza y apretó los ojos, quería que se fuera, que se fuera.**_

_**Sin que el Hokage se lo esperara una gran y gruesa capa de arena empezó a cubrir al pequeño, lo más probable era que fuera creada para que le impidiera hacer el sello, pero craso error, pues casi estaba completado, y cuando terminara la arena se debilitaría lo suficiente como para que el joven lo empezara a controlar. Garra sufría un gran dolor de cabeza, le iba a estallar, esa voz... quería que se callara, la sangre no era buena, con la sangre no se jugaba, no quería, no quería... empezó a recordar cuando los niños huían de él, la mirada de los adultos, el rostro de sus hermanos que también le rehuían, la mirada de odio que su padre le enviaba cada vez que le veía... la sonrisa de Yashamaru contándole cosas sobre su madre... ¿por qué diablos esa voz jugaba con su mente así?.¡Quería que desapareciera la voz!. También recordó la sensación de matar, los cuerpos destrozado que él mismo había aplastado, las caras que habían puesto un segundo antes de ser absorbidos... no quería, no quería... El Hokage retiró la mano del hombro antes de que la arena lo rodeara, el sello estaba acabado, pero sin previo aviso se escuchó un grito desgarrador de dentro de la bola haciendo que la arena se desplomara y que se viera al pequeño agarrándose fuertemente a la cabeza. **_

_**- ¡Gaara-kun! – gritó la mujer que se dirigía hacia el niño pero el anciano le puso el brazo delante para que no se acercara - ¡pero Hokage-sama está sufriendo! – escandalizada por que no le dejara ayudar al infante. **_

_**- En esto no puedes ayudar Hatsuki-san... – entrecerró los ojos – está batallando en su mente, Shukaku lo está intentando controlar para que el sello no funcione... solo Gaara-kun puede librarse de él en estos momentos para sellarle por completo – con un tono de voz frío.**_

_**Gaara quería llorar, quería ayuda, que alguien le quitase esa voz de la cabeza, el no quería hacer daño, solo quería ser normal, ser un niño normal... ¿era mucho pedir eso?.¿Tener a alguien con quien volver a una casa llamada hogar era mucho pedir?. Escuchó a la voz reír burlescamente ante sus pensamientos, recordándole que estaba solo, que nadie lo quería... pero eso no era verdad, su madre lo quería, eso le había dicho Yashamaru muchas veces, eso se lo había dicho Hatsuki... y esa mujer... esa mujer lo veía como un niño normal, le protegía... pero... la voz seguía con más insistencia... sangre, cadáveres, muerte, desolación... como falsees de algo que no había vivido los vio por todas partes, todo cubierto del rojo carmesí de la sangre como decoración... Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro compungido de Gaara mientras intentaba luchar por conservar su mente, esa voz era demasiado insistente ¡quería que se acallara!. **_

_**- ¡Cállate! – gritaba casi desgarrando el aire en la sala donde estaban esas dos personas, una muy seria y la otra apretando los puños fuertemente por no poder hacer nada - ¡Maldita sea cállate! – poniéndose de rodillas.**_

_**- "No me callaré... no desapareceré mientras estés aquí... mientras seas un asesino..." – la voz degustaba las palabras dichas con malicia.**_

_**- ¡No lo soy!.¡No lo soy! – parecía estar batallando contra un enemigo invisible - ¡Vete maldita sea!.¡Vete ya! – respirando agitadamente. **_

_**- "Todos te mienten, todos te engañan, no puedes confiar en nadie, te odian y por eso huyen... aquí no será la excepción..." – torturando la mente del niño que por todos los medios intentaba acallar la voz.**_

_**- ¡No lo hacen!.¡Aquí no lo hacen es diferente! – mientras se mantenía arrodillado - ¡Aléjate de mi mente!.**_

_**- "Yo soy tu, no desapareceré, sin mí morirás, conmigo vivirás, ellos te odian, deberías ver su sangre... deberías saber si tienen sangre... como tú..." – escuchó una carcajada y ente abrió los ojos y vio al Hokage y a Hatsuki a pocos metros suyos – "¿Ves? No te ayudan, te tienen miedo... te odian...".**_

_**- ¡Sal de mi cabeza demonio! – no puso por que pero esas palabras salieron automáticamente de sus labios - ¡enciérrate en el lugar más profundo que encuentres, hazlo mas profundo y vete! – negando con la cabeza.**_

_**- Gaara-kun... – susurró la mujer dando un leve paso hacia él – tranquilo... todo estará bien – hablando aún detrás de la mano del Hokage. **_

_**- Hatsuki-san... – algo mareado, su cabeza le seguía doliendo. **_

_**- La voz se irá... todo estará bien... – con su tono de siempre intentando formar la serena sonrisa en vano. **_

_**- "No me iré, ella te miente, yo tengo razón, ni siquiera te ayuda... te odia" – en ese momento la voz le sonó más débil que antes.**_

_**- Hatsuki-san... ayuda... – débilmente suplicando.**_

_**- No puedo... si me acerco... el sello no servirá – se mordió el labio – lo siento... **_

_**- "Le preocupa más el sello que tú, yo no te miento, te odia, todos te odian... tu madre también te odiaba..." – al terminar de decir esa frase los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de par en par flamantes de furia.**_

_**- ¡Ella no me odiaba mentiroso!.¡Ella no me odiaba ni me odiará nunca!.¡Ella me ve, me protege! – bramó casi quedándose sin voz - ¡Lárgate! – esta vez fue un gran alarido haciendo que la arena se levantara unos metros como si intentara volver a protegerle pero cayendo de nuevo al suelo... y sorprendentemente la voz desapareció. **_

_**Gaara estaba débil, muy débil... la otra parte de su mente estaba acallada, pero en esos momento sentía que le fallaban las fuerzas y calló contra el suelo respirando agitadamente. Sentía que le llegaba algo que nunca antes había sentido que le hacía cerrar los ojos casi inconscientemente, pero tenía que aguantar, no podía dormir, no le estaba permitido dormir... a él no... Notó como alguien lo tomaba en brazos suavemente, eran unas manos suaves, las mismas manos que le habían tocado la cabeza anteriormente o le habían cogido en brazos para llevarlo a Konoha... Abrió levemente los ojos y miró a la mujer que lo sostenía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. **_

_**- Lo has hecho muy bien Gaara-kun, puedes descansar ahora – el niño también sonrió débilmente.**_

_**- No puedo dormir... siempre que duermo... ocurre algo malo... mucha sangre y muertos... – con una mueca con los ojos entrecerrados. **_

_**- A eso se le llaman pesadillas, pero yo te propongo que sueñes ahora, sin sangre ni muertos... solo soñar – pasándole la mano por la cabeza.**_

_**- No sé lo que es soñar... – con los ojos cerrados – me gustaría ver a okka-san... – musitó. **_

_**- En los sueños la podrás ver, siempre sonriéndote, siempre para ti... – el niño asintió y se acomodó cayendo en un ligero sueño – duerme bien Gaara-kun – dándole un leve beso en la frente. **_

_**- Al parecer el sello ha servido para mantener a Shukaku dormido mientras Gaara-kun también lo hace... será mejor que lo lleves a tu casa, tráelo mañana para que le revise el sello – dándose la vuelta – aunque también tendrás que llevarlo a la escuela que empieza dentro de poco. **_

_**- Lo sé... pero por ahora lo dejaré descansar – con una infantil risa en su rostro – no es fácil vivir sin sueños... y el ya ha vivido sin ellos demasiado tiempo – desapareciendo del lugar mientras el niño en su sueño abrazaba a su madre por primera vez.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Naruto recorría por décima vez el bosque, todas las tardes Gaara y Hatsuki desaparecían como por arte de magia y quería saber en que estaba ayudando la mujer a su amigo, y lo peor que de todo es que no había podido encontrarles en casi una semana que les llevaba buscando, tampoco a esa niña tan extraña que vio practicando en el bosque, no tenía una gran sentido de la orientación tampoco... Escuchó un ruido de algo que se hincaba en la madera... más de una vez se paró levemente e intentó identificar de donde procedía ese ruido, parpadeó y se dejó llevar por su instinto, normalmente este casi nunca le fallaba, así que se escondió detrás de unos arbusto y se fijó que detrás de ahí había un claro donde se encontraba un chico bastante mayor que él practicando con sus kunai, que sorprendentemente todos habían dado en el blanco, sus ojos de abrieron de par en par, era muy bueno para ser tan joven, o por lo menos más joven que la mayoría de los que tenía esa edad. Se iba a acercar para preguntar si había visto a Hatsuki y Gaara pero en menos de un minuto un kunai pasó por encima de su cabeza clavándose en el árbol que tenía detrás suya asustando al rubio. _

_- ¿Quién anda ahí? – era un tono de voz frío, casi gélido que caló hasta los huesos al pequeño Uzumaki que tragó en seco antes de salir de los arbustos._

_Enfrente suyo el joven tenía los ojos extraños, rojos con pequeños puntos observándole con detenimiento como si lo analizara, tenía miedo de ese joven, tenía el pelo negro y en pocos minutos sus ojos se volvieron de ese mismo color olvidándose del rojo carmesí que había visto en ellos que irradiaba temor. Se dio la vuelta para recoger sus kunais, no tenía que tener de un pequeño que no sobrepasaba la edad de su hermano, sin embargo el niño se quedó observando lo que tenía a la espalda, era la señal de un clan, y si no se equivocaba del clan Uchiha, había oído hablar mucho de el en la villa, pero no de un muchacho con tales habilidades, tímidamente pero aún asustado dio un paso hacia delante tragando saliva. _

_- Eh... disculpe... – su voz se contrajo – ha visto por aquí a un niño de mi edad... se llama Gaara, y es pelirrojo con unas grandes ojeras... uhm... y Hatsuki-san... es una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules... eh... Hokage-jiji me dijo que ella está ayudando a mi amigo, pero no los encuentro... esto... – bajó la cabeza - ¿les ha visto?. _

_- ¿Hatsuki... sensei? – al parecer le desconcertaba ese nombre - ¿Hatsuki sensei está ayudando a un niño de tu edad? – al parecer esa información le causaba curiosidad. _

_- Eh... si... o por lo menos eso dijo Hokage-jiji – rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. _

_- No, no los he visto – contando sus kunai – puede que estén más adentrado en el bosque, a ella le gusta entrenar en soledad – frunció el ceño – me falta uno – se dijo a sí mismo. _

_- Oh, muchas gracias por su ayuda – haciendo una leve reverencia dándose la vuelta saltando a través de los arbustos encontrándose el kunai que le faltaba al joven clavado en el árbol, hizo una mueca, se la devolvería... esa mueca pasó a ser una pequeña sonrisa, también podría probar su puntería._

_Naruto sonrió traviesamente y saltó de nuevo a través de los arbustos donde se encontraba ese joven, pero esta vez tenía los ojos del mismo color que la sangre... esos ojos daban miedo. Su instinto otra vez actuó colocándose el kunai cerca de la cara antes de disparar, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, algo estaba en su mente un lugar oscuro y un rugido de bestia... sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo, esos ojos le estaban amenazando, esos ojos eran.. eran... Sin esperar más tiempo lanzó el kunai justo hacia la derecha del joven cortándole uno de sus cabellos estrellándose contra el árbol que estaba detrás de él haciendo que el pequeño cayera en una auténtica pose ninja mirándole fijamente, sangre contra sangre, ambos ojos rojos se miraban, pero al parecer la bestia se calmaba, y el pequeño volvía a tener ese tono azulado, se colocó de pie aún sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del mayor que parecía querer intimidarlo aún más, giró la cabeza para ver donde estaba el kunai y sonrió felizmente._

_- ¡Bien lo hice! – pasándose el dedo debajo de la nariz orgulloso de haber dado en la diana – de nuevo muchas gracias por la información, adiós – haciendo otra reverencia marchándose esta vez definitivamente._

_Itachi Uchiha siguió con la mirada a ese rubio y luego se volteó algo sorprendido, le había dado en el blanco que estaba detrás de él, estaba perfectamente clavada en el centro, como si llevara muchos años de práctica como él. Volvió a desactivar el sharingan y fue a recoger el kunai con una media sonrisa, demasiado bien hincado como para tratarse de un chaval normal, podría ser interesante... lo malo es que no sabía su nombre... pero seguramente volvería a aparecer buscando a su antigua maestra y a ese chico que no recordaba, pelirrojo con ojeras... hacía mucho que no hacía nada más que entrenar y regresar a su casa, tal vez algún día podía dar une vuelta como una persona normal... pero claro, los Uchiha no eran normales, eran la autoridad, hizo una mueca. _

_- ¡Nii-san!.¡Nii-san! – escuchó a alguien llamarle mientras se acercaba, notaba su presencia lo que le hizo sacar una débil sonrisa. _

_- Estoy aquí Sasuke – elevando un poco la voz para que lo encontrara._

_- ¡Nii-san! – exclamó felizmente – Otou-san te llama – con una mueca infantil – y... ¿cuándo me enseñarás a lanzar kunais?. Me lo prometiste hace mucho – casi haciendo un puchero. _

_- Mañana te enseñaré a lanzar el kunai – dándole en la frente haciendo que el otro hiciera otra mueca._

_- Siempre dices lo mismo, nii-san eres un mentiroso – dándose en la frente. _

_- Puede... – con algo de humor en su voz, tenía que averiguar quien era ese rubio de paso. _

_Cada vez el pequeño se adentraba más al bosque, según el chico de antes a Hatsuki le gustaba la soledad, aunque eso de entrenar... ¿era en eso lo que ayudaba a Gaara?.¿Le estaba entrenando?. Por que si era así él también quería entrenarse, quería llegar a ser fuerte, un buen ninja para que todo el mundo le respetase, corrió rápidamente hasta que llegó a lo que parecía un pequeño riachuelo donde se paró para beber agua, estaba muy fresca, no sabía que el bosque había afluentes así, hizo un amago de sonrisa cuando se encontró a una ardilla que también estaba bebiendo agua hasta que se le quedó mirando y salió corriendo haciendo que Naruto le siguiera, quería atraparla, eso era más entretenido que buscar a Gaara y Hatsuki, pero quería encontrarles, mañana se empezaba la escuela y quería estar con ellos. Las orejas de la ardilla se movieron graciosamente y salió corriendo hasta situarse encima de un árbol, al parecer había captado peligro, el pequeño también se preparó para atacar pero de entre la hierba no salió nada peligroso para él... por lo menos eso pensó._

_- Kitsune... – musitó._

_Y era verdad, un pequeño zorro de color anaranjado con los pequeños ojos negros lo miraba fijamente, Naruto ladeó la cabeza haciendo que el cachorro también lo siguiera, la sensación que sentía era... extraña... bastante familia sí, pero muy rara, como si estuviera vinculado con esa criatura. Se colocó a cuatro patas movió la mano en una incitación para que se acercara y el zorro al parecer le entendió, el no le temía a los animales salvajes, nunca se les ocurriría maltratar a un animal ni tirarle piedras como hacían la mayoría de los niños, no... el solo... sentía una familiaridad extraña con ese animal, como si fueran iguales. El animalillo se acercó y paso su pata por la mano del chico, su pelaje era suave y bonito, sonrió tímidamente y acarició las orejas del pequeño suavemente mientras escuchaba un rugido que le hizo soltar una risa, al parecer le gustaba. Se fue a acercar un poco más pero los ojos del animal se encogieron y saltó hacia atrás como si fuera un gato erizó su pelaje defensivamente si quitarle le vista de encima para luego salir corriendo dejando al rubio sin saber el por que había escapado._

_- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó débilmente sentándose en el suelo._

_Los niños le ignoraban y trataban mal, los adultos le miraban con odio y rencor... y ahora los animales huían de él... ¿qué tenía que todo lo que se le acercaba se acababa yendo?. Bajó los ojos tristes, ni siquiera tenía a Gaara o a Hatsuki en estos momentos, las únicas personas en las que podía confiar en estos momentos aparte del viejo Hokage... Suspiró sonoramente y se dispuso a volver a su casa, ellos no volverían hasta la noche, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar, se paso la mano por los ojos no iba a llorar, ahora no iba a llorar se lo había prometido a sí mismo, no iba a llorar de ninguna de las maneras, se mordió el labio mientras se ponía en pie para retomar el viaje pero entonces lo escuchó... aparte del riachuelo, de los animales... del viento en los árboles... sintió como si fuera su intuición, una fuerza... mínima, en dirección este. Fijó la vista en esa dirección, a ese lugar... podía ser que... sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y salió corriendo, podía ser que... en ese lugar..._

_- Gaara-kun aún no consigues concentrar suficiente chakra – se quejó la mujer con los brazos cruzados._

_- Lo siento Hatsuki sensei – contestó tímidamente mientras volvía a poner el sello tal y como se lo había enseñado._

_- Tienes que concentrar tu chakra, es una de las primeras enseñanzas de los ninjas, sin chakra no hay ninjutsu y si no puedes concentrar tu chakra tampoco conseguirás hacer que no se note – hizo una mueca – tienes que ser fuerte, sino no podrás quedarte en Konoha Gaara-kun – al parecer esa era motivación suficiente como para que lo intentara más veces._

_- Seré fuerte y me quedaré en Konoha – pronunció decidido – además, si Hatsuki sensei me enseña seré tan fuerte como ella – asintiendo mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose. _

_- Si, tu sensei es bastante fuerte – sonriendo débilmente – deja que tu chakra fluya... así bien, lo haces muy bien... los puntos de chakra de tu cuerpo deben conectarse y dejarlo recorrer tu cuerpo, como una fuente que contiene agua, si corre por los canales lo hará con más fuerza, si se queda retenido irá débil... – ladeó la cabeza – como la corriente debe ir el chakra, formando ríos de energía... ¿sientes fluir esa energía? – el niño asintió – muy bien, ahora relájate y respira hondo, ahora tienes que disminuirla hasta que la sensación se desvanezca pero el chakra siga ahí._

_Gaara apretó los ojos, no era tan sencillo como su maestra le decía, hacer que fluyera por su cuerpo completamente era complicado, por cada punto de su cuerpo se encontraba una fuerza desnivelada que conseguía mínimamente controlarla durante un tiempo... pero hacer que la sensación se desvaneciera le parecía realmente complicado, ocultar su chakra, mantenerlo nivelado por todas las partes para que pasara inadvertido... El sudor empezó a acumularse en la frente mientras intentaba por todos los medios hacer que su chakra viniera con menos fuerzas, que se apaciguara, que se tranquilizara... pero le era imposible, empezó a respirar con dificultad, el dolor... sintió dolor en su hombro haciendo que cayera de rodillas e irremediablemente se llevó la mano al hombro, cada vez que intentaba disminuir el chakra le daba una punzada de dolor en el hombro._

_- Hatsuki sensei... ¿por qué? – se había acallado la pregunta por días, pero necesitaba una respuesta - ¿por qué cada vez que lo intento duele? – no entendía, se suponía que le habían puesto el sello por su bien._

_- El sello te duele por que aún no estas acostumbrado, lo dejé estar durante dos semanas, pero parece que aún falta tiempo... pero es un tiempo que no tenemos – suspirando – tendrás que acostumbrarte a ese dolor hasta que se pase por sí solo, ninguna herida externa es para siempre, solo las internas son las que puede que nunca se curen – miro a la derecha. _

_- ¿Heridas internas? – parpadeó – esas son... ¿las que duelen aquí? – agarrándose el pecho._

_- Sí, son las más difíciles de curar ya que solo tienen una cura posible, y por muy fuerte que seas si esto no está curado – señalándole al pecho – no podrás vencer a nadie que si lo tenga... – sonriéndole mientras él no parecía entenderlo. _

_- ¿Y... con que se cura? – no sabiendo muy bien de que preguntaba. _

_- Muy fácil, con amor – dándole con un dedo en la frente – el deseo de protección que sientes hacia tus seres queridos, el no querer que les pase nada, el deseo de que sean felices – soltó una risa infantil – todas esas cosas hacen que las heridas se curen y traen la felicidad, si tienes a alguien a quien querer... a quien proteger – poniéndole una mano en la cabeza – nunca te sentirás solo y el dolor desaparecerá. _

_- Nunca me sentiré solo... – sonrió débilmente – ahora tengo a Hatsuki sensei y a Naruto... y también está Hokage-sama – asintiendo feliz._

_- Exactamente, nunca te sentirás solo mientras nos tengas – volviendo al lugar donde anteriormente estaba._

_- Sí, Hatsuki sensei – se iba a colocar y hacer sus sellos pero algo le interrumpió, algo cayó entre él y su maestra, algo amarillo y naranja._

_- ¡Os encontré! – gritó feliz Naruto levantando los brazos. _

_- ¿Naruto-kun? – sorprendida de que los hubiera encontrado - ¿qué haces aquí?. _

_- Hokage-jiji me dijo que estabas ayudando a Gaara, yo también querida ayudarle, pero como no me lleváis con vosotros el viejo me dijo que si os encontraba yo también podría ayudarle, así que me he pasado todas las tardes buscando el lugar donde os encontrabais, hasta que sentí algo y vine hacia aquí y no me equivoqué – orgulloso de haber encontrado ese lugar. _

_- ¿Sentiste algo? – brevemente confundida - ¿qué... que sentiste? – no sabiendo como preguntar eso a un niño pequeño. _

_- Pues sentí... como una fuerza... fue extraño, de pronto sentí como si supiera donde estabais exactamente... más bien por instinto creo – frunciendo el ceño – pero os encontré así que ahora puedo ayudar a Gaara también – sonrió - ¿qué tengo que hacer Hatsuki-san?. _

_La mujer pareció sorprendida, ese chico tan pequeño había sentido sus presencias... sin siquiera entrenamiento y no es que estuviera emitiendo mucho chakra para ser detectado con facilidad, todo lo contrario. Medio sonrió, ese niño tenía potencial tendría que hablar con el Hokage sobre su entrenamiento, ambos eran Jinchuuruki, tenían a Kyuubi y a Shukaku dentro... sería mejor entrenarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, además todos los grandes ninjas necesitaban un rival... Un pequeño adelanto de fuerzas podía dar a ambos si se entrenaban, para saber quien es el mejor, los mejores amigos y los mejores rivales, sonrió infantilmente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del rubio._

_- Muy bien Naruto-kun, lo primero que tienes que saber es... – y así empezaba el primer entrenamiento de ambos pequeños juntos... el primero de muchos que le seguirían _

**_Continuará..._**

**_¡Acabe!. La verdad es que no se por que lo pongo así tan exclamativo si tengo este cápítulo aquí desde hace bastante xD pero bueno no discutamos mis métodos de actualización que me podrían multar por eso, osea no actualizar en meses en un delito aunque leve lo sé y más teniendo los capítulos de antemano... pero bueno... que se le va a hacer u.u. Los siguientes capítulos son algunas cosas mías... por ejemplo en alguno de los que estan de aquí en adelanto cambio totalmente mi forma de escribir pasando de ser pov´s con cosas narradas a ser una narración desde primera vista de un personaje en concreto... bueno no se si me entendéis pero más o menos es así n.n. Ahora toca responder a los reviews que aunque poquitos son bienvenidos n.n._**

**_Le agradezco los review a: Lighting-Squall (Sí que aunque me dejes review tu no actualizas T.T y o me quedo con la intriga no se que es peor ¬.¬ pero bueno... que se le va a hacer sin inspiracion no hay nada de nada u.u) Ouka Sakazi (Arigatou por el review, en serio que me encantan estos dos pequeños personajes y como femeninos Hinata y Temari n.n ya saldrán mas adelante, lo malo es que este fics será muy largo T.T muy muy largo, demasiado ¬¬ eso pasa por querer seguir algo como si fuera la serie de verdad pero con cambios xD)Talhos (Aish mi niño que lo he hechado de menos yo ;-; Sí se que es uno de tus favoritos por que sale el Mapache cabroncete en todo su esplendor como en el tercero n.n. Ya sabes como continua, pero el review fiel vale :P) AgataBlack (Sí japones con subtitulo forever en español es mierda T.T, me siento halagada de que leyeras mi fics si casi siempre solo lees en ingles :p. Sentimiento, fantasía, emocion si en el fondo todo esto va ligado u.u, gracias por los halagos yo solo... bueno xD solo hago lo que puedo... En ese club estoy desde que conocí a Sakura xD)._**

**_Atte: Asumi-chan_**


	5. Principio de enredos

_**Principio de enredos**_

_Era una preciosa mañana en Konoha, y más si tenemos en cuenta que era el primer día de clases para los de cinco años, y para los de siete que entraban en la academia ninja. En la aldea los más pequeños eran instruidos en las cosas más básicas como la escritura y las matemáticas además de pequeñas estrategias que podían llegar a utilizarse empleando como métodos juegos infantiles y pruebas de equipos, para que fueran aprendiendo durante dos años las instrucciones más básicas de los shinobis. Una mujer de pelo negro tenía los ojos cerrados con un tic nervioso en la ceja, un pequeño pelirrojo a su lado con la roja negra y granate miraba preocupado la puerta que tenían enfrente, se suponía que tenían que estar en la escuela a las nueve y eran menos diez, pero Naruto les habían pedido que esperasen y... al parecer se había quedado dormido y hacía poco que se había despertado y aún no estaba listo, una de las cosas que la oji azul no aguantaba era la impuntualidad. El pelirrojo miraba con miedo a la mujer hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse donde salía un pequeño rubio vestido de color naranja y azul con unas gafas en la frente un poco tapada por el flequillo._

_- ¡Ya estoy! – exclamó feliz antes de ver la cara de su maestra haciendo que se escondiera detrás de Gaara – hola... Hatsuki-san... jeje – bastante intimidado._

_- Naruto-kun... – intentando controlar su voz pero mandando como un ultimátum al pequeño con los ojos – esta tarde pagarás por hacernos esperar – el rubio tragó en seco, eso no sonaba nada bien._

_- Pero... Hatsuki-san... – su mirada le mandaba callar sin reparos. _

_- Nada de peros Naruto-kun, vamos – saliendo corriendo mientras los niños la intentaban seguir y el pelirrojo bajaba la mirada y suspiraba. _

_- Hatsuki-san no tolera la impuntualidad Naruto, deberías saberlo... – hizo una mueca – ha saber que te hará en el entrenamiento de esta tarde... – bufando ante la cara de su amigo. _

_- No es mi culpa si me quedé dormido – imitando la mueca de su amigo. _

_- Le diré a Hatsuki-san que te regale un despertador – riendo mientras seguía corriendo. _

_- ¿Vosotros me queréis matar cierto? – alzando una ceja al mismo tiempo que Gaara reía con más fuerza._

_La escuela era como una gran casa, tenía tres clases, todas conectadas entre sí. Muchas madres estaban junto a los niños mientras esperaban que se abrieran las puertas, demasiados pequeños estaban impacientes por entrar en ese lugar la mayoría esperándose ser algún día grandes ninjas. El Hokage estaba dando la bienvenida como todos los años a los que entraban en la academia, pero aún así bastantes personas se encontraban donde los niños irían para estar un paso más cerca de lo que tanto anhelaban algunos. Naruto y Gaara se encontraban un poco alejados del resto de las personas mientras Hatsuki les daba consejos para que no metieran la pata en clase, el rubio parecía indignado con las reglas que les imponía mientras que el pelirrojo solo asentía ciegamente las ordenes de su tutora, bastante gente les miraban de reojo y murmuraba pero a ellos no les importaban, aunque lo que más murmuraban era de que una Jounnin los trajera personalmente, eso era perturbador._

_- Debéis hacerlo por mí ¿entendido?. No podéis mostrar nada de lo que habéis aprendido – agachándose para estar a su altura – sino sería... anormal, ya sabéis a la gente le gusta mucho hablar... – suspiró – así que por favor, hacerme caso - pasándole la mano por las cabezas, eso parecía estar haciéndosele costumbre. _

_- Pero Hatsuki-san... ¿y si nos piden que hagamos algo? – dijo inocente el rubio – Todas las familias enseñan a sus hijos técnicas desde muy pequeños, Gaara tiene su arena ¿y yo que? – inflando los mofletes. _

_- Uhm... enséñales tu técnica especial – soltó una risilla – tu eres quien la inventaste ¿recuerdas? – el pequeño se puso rojo hasta la raíz del pelo. _

_- Pero esa... es para persuadir a Hokage-jiji... – Gaara soltó una carcajada, él también sabía esa técnica, aunque no se le daba tan bien como al rubio._

_- Bueno... improvisa – dándole un suave beso en la frente haciendo que se pusiera si se podía, aún más rojo – pero nada de enseñar lo que os he mostrado – dándole otro a Gaara que se ruborizó pero sonrió. _

_- ¡De acuerdo! – levantando la mano al mismo tiempo mientras salían corriendo hacia la escuela, ya era hora de entrar. _

_- Estos niños... – negando con la cabeza mientras una débil sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro. _

_Gaara y Naruto se encontraban rodeado de un montón de niños que se miraban los unos a los otros, al parecer tan perdidos como ellos pues no sabía en que clase les tocaba. Tres mujeres salieron con unas especie de listas, al parecer nombrarían uno por uno para saber que clase sería, ambos se miraron con miedo... ¿qué pasaría sino quedaban en la misma clase?.¿Qué harían?. Tragaron en seco y se agarrando de la mano, no querían que los separasen, sería una injusticia... Una de las mujeres tenía el pelo azul largo, la otra lila corto y la última pelirroja, dieron un paso adelante a la misma vez mientras que los niños las miraban ellas sonreían, al parecer la selección sería así. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo deseando con todas sus fueras quedar en la misma clase. La de pelo azul se aclaró la voz y dio un paso al frente captando la atención de los niños._

_- Bienvenidos a todos a la escuela, mi nombre es Kyoko, soy la monitora del grupo C.- los pequeños la miraban – Ellas son Micky del grupo A– señalando a la del pelo lila – y Mutsumi del grupo B.– a la pelirroja – Vosotros entraréis en uno de estos tres grupos según vayamos nombrándoos – se aclaró un poco más la voz - en esta escuela hay seis clases, los que llevan un año aquí están en la otra zona de la escuela para que así no haya problemas entre mayores. Cuando se os nombre iréis a donde os indique vuestra monitora – mirando la lista – iremos uno por uno por clase para que no haya problemas – sonrió a lo que los niños asintieron. _

_- Haruno Sakura, grupo A – habló una de las monitoras haciendo que una chica de pelo rosa se acercara – bien vete a la clase que está en aquella dirección, la primera – la pequeña asintió._

_- Akimichi Chouji, grupo B – un niño con un paquete de patatas algo gordito se acercó mientras comía haciendo que la monitora levantara una ceja pero no dijera nada más – por donde se ha ido la chica, segunda clase – este también asintió y se marchó. _

_- Uzumaki Naruto, grupo C – el rubio tragó en seco separándose del grupo mientras se acercaba a la peli azul que lo miraba con curiosidad – la tercera clase en esa dirección – este giró la vista y miro a Gaara, suspiró y se marchó. _

_Las demás elecciones fueron parecidas, pero el pelirrojo cada vez estaba más nervioso y casi suplicando en voz baja que le tocara la clase C para así no estar rodeado completamente de desconocidos, además que de casi noventa alumnos que había ya se había llegado a la mitad y su nombre no había sido mencionado en ninguno de las listas eso solo hacía que cada vez se pusiera más nervioso y mirara a los otros niños fijándose que había algunos, unos más que otros, peor que él en esos momentos lo que le hizo casi sonreír pero se puso de nuevo a atender en los nombres de las listas. _

_- Uchiha Sasuke, grupo A – los ojos de Gaara se abrieron, Hatsuki le había contado cosas sobre los clanes de Konoha, ese chico era uno de los fuertes. _

_- Yamanaka Ino, grupo B – una rubia decepcionada bufó y salió corriendo para la clase. _

_- Hyuuga Hinata, grupo C – Gaara también miró a la pequeña de ojos perla, sabía que su clan de todos los de la aldea era el mas poderoso, aunque... no parecía muy fuerte esa niña en estos momentos._

_- Inuzuka Kiba, grupo A – un niño con un perro saltó y se fue corriendo hacia la clase... ¿eran permitidos animales en la escuela?._

_- Nara Shikamaru, grupo B – tenía pinta de estar muy aburrido en esos momentos y solo asintió antes de irse en dirección de la clase. _

_- Gaara, grupo C – eso era lo que estaba esperando con ansias._

_El pelirrojo por poco no salta de alegría, solo asintió y se fue directamente a la clase donde el rubio se encontraba en la puerta esperando que apareciera su amigo, aunque detrás de él se encontraba la pequeña peli azul con los ojos agachados como no sabiendo como reaccionar. Gaara se fijó en que la clase se dividía en asientos de tres y casi la mayoría ya estaban ocupados, excepto el que estaba al lado de la puerta que parecía custodiado por el rubio para que nadie ocupara el sitio del pelirrojo. _

_- Sabía que quedaríamos juntos, si no quedábamos juntos iba a utilizar mi técnica contra Hokage-jiji para que así nos pusiera... aunque creo que no hará falta... – negó con la cabeza – lastima._

_- Y yo te ayudaría, aunque tengo que practicar la técnica bastante, tu llevas mucha ventaja en el tema de... – soltó una risilla picarona – los pervertidos – Naruto se puso rojo mientras que la chica que había detrás de él hizo lo mismo, oír conversaciones ajenas se pueden malinterpretar muy fácilmente._

_- ¡No digas eso delante de Hinata-chan que lo malinterpreta! – avergonzado mientras Gaara le dirigía una mirada a la oji perla – Oh cierto... no os conocéis, bueno haré las presentaciones, Gaara esta es Hinata-chan, la conocí en el bosque mientras os buscaba a ti y a Hatsuki-san, Hinata-chan este es Gaara mi mejor amigo – señalándole. _

_- En... Encantada... Gaara-kun – juntando los dedos nerviosamente._

_- Igualmente Hinata-chan – sonriendo levemente era la primera chica de su edad que conocía de cierta forma._

_- Muy bien, todos a sus asientos – dijo la monitora entrando por la puerta._

_Naruto miró a Gaara haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa mientras se sentaba en el centro dejando al lado izquierdo a Gaara y el derecho a Hinata. Las explicaciones y presentaciones de los alumnos eran cortas y algunas mas que nada eran aburridas, ciertamente Naruto preferiría jugar con Gaara como hacía por las mañanas, se estiró sacando un pequeño kunai y empezó a rasgar en la mesa su nombre, necesitaba distraerse y con Hinata a un lado diciéndole que no lo hiciera y Gaara aguantándose las ganas de reír, esas eran una de las cosas que podía ocurrir en el caso de que se aburriese, como les había dicho Hatsuki no mostrarían nada de lo que habían aprendido entrenando junto a ella, pero eran niños, y Naruto bastante travieso la verdad, si se aburría era peor que un terremoto... Gaara se fijó en todos los niños que se presentaban alegremente, y por primera vez se sintió uno más entre todos, pero en lo que no se fijo es que la maestra miraba a Naruto con una ceja alzada, el rubio no es que fuera muy disimilado y no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que recibió un golpe en el costado del pelirrojo. _

_- Veo que este pequeño se aburre... ¿podrías presentarte a la clase? – Naruto sonrió nervioso mientras dejaba el kunai en la mesa. _

_- Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, tengo cinco años me gusta el ramen y la comida de Hatsuki-san, también jugar con Gaara y en... – el pelirrojo le dio un pisotón que le hizo acallar lo que iba a decir intentando que se inventara otra cosa rápido - casa cuando llueve por que no me gusta la lluvia.– el resto de la clase rió ante tal comentario – No me gustan las verduras... bueno algunas sí, pero no todas... pero Hatsuki-san me obliga a comerlas, ella y Hokage-jiji tienen una conspiración contra mí... – otras carcajadas generales de la clase y de sus acompañantes de asientos – Y de mayor quiero ser muy fuerte y reconocido, que pueda comer todo el ramen que pueda... como Hokage-jiji... – se puso la mano en el mentón – mejor dicho, quiero ser Hokage así todo lo de antes va incluido – rascándose la cabeza mientras todos reían incluso la maestra soltaba una pequeña risita. _

_- Tienes altas aspiraciones pequeño Uzumaki, tendrás que entrenarte duro y dejar de tallar en la mesa – una pequeña risilla general avergonzó a Naruto._

_- Es que si me aburro hago el ganso, como ahora – sacando la lengua – así que tengo que hacer algo, y seguro que esta mesa valdrá mucho cuando me convierta en Hokage, lleva mi firma – alzando el brazo haciendo que todos volvieran a reír. _

_- Bueno... ahora tú pequeño – mirando a Gaara - ¿te presentas? – asintió ansiosamente. _

_- Me llamo Gaara, tengo 5 años en enero cumplo seis – con la mano en el pecho orgulloso – me gusta estar con Hatsuki-san y jugar en el parque con Naruto, aunque la mayoría de las veces acabemos siendo perseguidos por su culpa, es demasiado problemático según Hokage-sama – el oji azul le dirigió una mirada acusadora – pero es divertido por que nunca nos acaban pillando.- en la clase se escuchaban risillas disimuladas – No me gusta la gente que trata a los demás mal sin razón, esas que miran mal a otras sin que hayan echo nada – hizo una mueca – tampoco me gusta irme a la cama temprano por que no duermo y Hatsuki-san se enfada por que me despierto antes que ella, yo es que no duermo mucho, jeje.– pasándose la mano por el pelo nervioso – De mayor quiero ser un gran shinobi y quiero tener muchos y buenos amigos – haciendo acopio de sus brazos._

_- Esa es una ambición posible Gaara-kun, seguro que lo podrás conseguir esforzándote, a no ser que el joven Uzumaki siga tallando mesas – el rubio no había terminado de poner su nombre así que lo seguía remarcando su nombre._

_- ¡Esta mesa valdrá mucho cuando llegue a ser Hokage así que tendrá que conservarla bien sensei! Se lo prometo – con su sonrisa característica._

_- No seas tan presuntuoso, nunca es bueno – los niños de la clase se estaban divirtiendo bastante con las ultimas presentaciones - ¿y tú pequeña señorita, te presentas? – la oji perla asintió nerviosa y se levantó._

_- Yo... me llamo... Hyuuga Hinata, tengo cinco años... – juntando los dedos nerviosa – Me gustan los animales y... y también entrenar con Otou-sama y Neji onni-san en casa... – bajó la cabeza – también... recoger plantas medicinales... – miró nerviosamente a Gaara y a Naruto – No me gusta la gente que hace daño a otras personas... sin razón... y... tampoco el shushi... sabe feo...- haciendo una mueca, ante esta aclaración se escuchó alguna que otra risilla – De mayor... quiero ser fuerte para... poder llevar el clan... ser fuerte... muy, muy fuerte – con una pequeña sonrisita. _

_- Pues para eso hay que entrenar mucho y aprender muchas cosas... aquí y en la academia de ninjas lo aprenderéis – volviéndose a pasear por las clases – aquí solo sabréis lo básico de lo básico, ya que solo estaréis hasta los siete la cual ya es la edad para entrar en la academia en la que pasaréis bastante tiempo hasta que se os consideren verdaderos ninjas... y recibiréis la insignia de Konoha – señaló a su brazo donde se encontraba dicha insignia – pero por ahora, solo iréis aprendiendo a base de pequeñas pruebas que os iremos haciendo – señaló a la pizarra – por ejemplo – cogió una tiza y lo escribió – hay juegos que gracias a ellos aprenderéis lo que es ser un verdadero ninja, el escondite es un juego en el cual uno es el cazador, las otras las presas, ellas deben ser más listas que el y camuflarse con su entorno para no ser reconocido... el último que quede será el ganador – sonrió._

_- ¿Y se nos dará algún premio si ganamos? – preguntó un niño de la última fila._

_- El que gane recibirá más puntos y así hasta el primero que fue encontrado – haciendo un gesto con la mano._

_- ¿No es un juguete? Pues que premio más malo - se quejó el Uzumaki._

_- ¿Probamos a ver? – alzando una ceja mirando a Naruto desafiante mientras que en la cara del pequeño y en las del resto de la clase se formaban las mas traviesas de las sonrisas. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Naruto respiraba con dificulta mientras intentaba concentrar su chakra maldiciendo en voz baja todo lo nombrable e inmobrable de la tierra mientras el pequeño Gaara disfrutaba de un descanso doble ya que él y su bunshin estaban tirados en el suelo, llevaban más de una semana intentando que apareciera uno bien hecho, y este era el primero que hacía a derechas, se merecía un descanso, su chakra aún era débil y no lo controlaba y aunque se encontraba tirado en el suelo tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras tanto el rubio seguía sin poder hacerlo, no era bueno concentrándose... pero... quería llegar a hacerlo, por él y para saber que podía competir con su amigo, frunció el ceño, tenía que concentrarse... concentrarse... llevaba un mes entrenando con ellos, tres semanas que había pasado en la escuela y se divertía mucho, pero aún así aunque solo fuera por una semana de diferencia Gaara le llevaba siempre ventaja y quería ser capaz de superarle... se mordió el labio mientras era rodeado por su chakra débilmente, su técnica de cambio de aspecto era más sencillas que la multiplicación de eso seguro._

_- Mierda... – murmuró mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, no era capaz de concentrarse, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. _

_- No te preocupes... Naruto... seguro que lo consigues... – respirando agitadamente mientras se incorporaba. _

_- ¿Por qué tu puedes concentrarte mejor que yo? – ligeramente enfadado - ¿Hatsuki sensei te ha enseñado algo que no me ha enseñado a mí?._

_- Hatsuki sensei nos ha entrenado en lo mismo – frunciendo el ceño – que yo pueda concentrarme significa que me centro en una cosa, tu debes tener demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para concentrarte bien – el rubio se acercó. _

_- Yo puedo concentrarme perfectamente – casi gruñendo. _

_- Pues consigue un bunshin, Naruto – mientras el suyo desaparecía. _

_- Venga chicos no peleéis – habló su maestra mientras bajaba del árbol – bien hecho Gaara-kun, ha sido una buena replica – miró a Naruto – no deberías echarle la culpa a él o a que ha recibido un entrenamiento de más que tú Naruto-kun, era necesario que él aprendiera unas cosas básicas que me encargó especialmente Hokage-sama – la piel del rubio se erizó. _

_- ¿¡Por que no me puedes enseñar esas cosas también a mi!? – al parecer algo frustrado por no poder conseguir una replica decente – Hokage-jiji no te pidió que me entrenaras a mí, pero lo estas haciendo – hizo una mueca - ¿por qué no me enseñas lo mismo que a Gaara?.¿No somos iguales? – en a voz se notaba un cambio repentino de actitud._

_- Claro que sois iguales, pero para que Gaara-kun se quedara había que cumplir una serie de condiciones, sino se cumplen Gaara-kun se irá de Konoha, por eso Hokage-sama me pidió que le entrenara, sois iguales pero diferentes – intentó explicar era muy paciente para unas cosas pero no para otras – él la primera semana tuvo que aprender a concertarse antes de hacer nada, tú eres demasiado impaciente, demasiado – el pequeño agachó la cabeza. _

_- ¡Pues si soy tan impaciente como dices no hace falta que me entrenes no serviría de nada! – levantándose – Me voy a casa – y si mas se marchó corriendo dejando a la mayor con una mueca de tristeza._

_- Él no lo entiende... – negó con la cabeza._

_- Hatsuki sensei... ¿Naruto se ha enfadado por mi culpa no? – que se había mantenido al margen mientras su maestra y su amigo discutían – yo quiero entrenar con él, yo no quiero que se vaya... me lo paso mejor cuando está conmigo... yo no quería que se enfadara – mordiéndose el labio._

_- No es eso Gaara-kun... Naruto-kun quiere ser fuerte, pero no entiende que eso no se consigue de la noche a la mañana... hay que trabajar duro, como tu has hecho para hacerlo... él es... impaciente.– sin saber que palabras decir – Seguro que cuando vayamos a casa esta allí feliz esperando la cena – el niño sonrió y volvió a su entrenamiento aún preocupado por su amigo._

_Naruto recorría el bosque, estaba harto de intentar hacer un bunshin y no conseguirlo, tenía que aprender a hacer muchas cosas lo sabía, pero odiaba esa técnica, la odiaba, y más aún odiaba que Gaara lo consiguiera antes que él... quería superarle... necesitaba superarle... Era algo que no podía evitar, sentía que su pecho se encogía al verse superado, por eso necesitaba ser más fuerte que su amigo, demostrar que también podía, que era fuerte... pero no había forma de que consiguiera un doble... un henge había sido más fácil, mucho más y fue el primero en conseguirlo... ¿se había sentido Gaara igual cuando le superó?. Se paró en la copa de un árbol, necesitaba pensar... aunque era pequeño entendía bastantes cosas... lo que no sabía era por que le llamaban monstruo o le miraban con odio, pero aparte de eso, sabía más que nadie que era la soledad y el verse intimidado... asustado... verse un inútil a si mismo mientras los demás le veían como tal, no quería serlo, jamás... no se convertiría en un inútil._

_Abrió los ojos levemente, no sabía cuando los había cerrado y escuchó otra vez el sonido del mismo lugar de donde lo había hecho la última vez, donde se había encontrado con ese muchacho de ojos rojos. Pero esta vez el ruido era diferente... no sabía el por que, pero era diferente... saltó del árbol al suelo, el atardecer sería dentro de poco y quería llegar a su casa antes de que la noche cayera en el bosque, así que intentó darse prisa se escondió detrás de los arbustos como hizo la última vez esperando vez al muchacho intimidatorio de la última vez, pero no era así. O por lo menos si era ese muchacho de antes había encogido considerablemente, parpadeó y observó a un chico de su edad entrenando con los kunai y shuriken... solo había acertado dos de seis... también tenía en la espalda la marca del clan Uchiha... entonces lo reconoció, ese muchacho iba con él a la escuela, el único del clan Uchiha que estaba en el colegio, Gaara le había contado algo sobre los clanes después de que conocieran a Hinata... los Hyuuga y los Uchiha, los clanes más poderosos de Konoha... y si no se equivocaba aquel muchacho era..._

_- Uchiha Sasuke – murmuró mientras se movía para verlo mejor._

_Estaba en la clase A al parecer, ojos negros y pelo negro... igual que el de la última vez... tenían que ser hermanos... aunque este no tenía esa especie de aura... ese extraño sentimiento de peligro que tuvo al ver esos escalofriantes ojos... Se dio la vuelta, quería irse del bosque ya, no quería interponerse en el entrenamiento de alguien esta vez, no tenía ganas... suspiró y saltó de regreso al pueblo si darse cuenta de que segundos después de que saltara una mirada oscura se fijaba en el lugar donde antes había estado, preguntándose a sí mismo por que había a ese lugar vacío. No quería irse a casa de Hatsuki, no tenía ganas de verlos... podía pedir un plato de ramen en Ichiraku y ponerlo a la cuenta del Hokage... pero no le dejarían irse hasta que viniera el Hokage y tampoco quería verle... quería encontrar alguna forma de poder hacer la multiplicación sin problemas... unas forma más sencilla de hacerlo... si la había claro... tenía que haberla... Al llegar a Konoha se pus a recorrer las calles sin ningún camino en especial, solo andar, hasta que se tropezó con alguien que mas o menos conocía de haberlo visto antes._

_- Buenas tardes Naruto-kun – saludó el Chunnin mientras este hacia un gesto con la cabeza._

_- Buenas Mizuki-san ¿Iruka-san no le acompaña hoy? – alzando una ceja extrañado, casi siempre iban juntos, de ahí que le conociera y que le saludara. _

_- No, se ha quedado arreglando unos asuntos ¿qué haces tan tarde en la calle?. Los niños de tu edad no deberían pasearse a estas horas – él era de la misma edad que Iruka, tenía el pelo grisáceo y le hablaba como hablaría a un chico normal por eso le caía bien._

_- No es eso Mizuki-san, es que estoy pensando... en el colegio nos enseñan cosas para que seamos ninjas, pero es demasiado difícil... – no quería hablar sobre su entrenamiento - aunque yo se hacer un henge... me gustaría también hacer un bunshin... pero me resulta demasiado difícil – pasándose la mano por el pelo. _

_- ¿Ya sabes hacer un henge? Vaya sorprendente... – entrecerró los ojos – pero ningún bunshin... ya veo... – pasándose la mano por el mentón – Yo conozco una cosa... una cosa que podría aligerarte bastante el tema ese... pero no lo tengo ahora mismo – haciendo una mueca haciendo que el pequeño se interesara. _

_- ¿Una forma más rápida para hacer un bunshin? – sonriendo exageradamente - ¿qué es?.¿qué es esa cosa? – dando leves saltitos mientras el otro medio sonreía. _

_- En la oficina de Hokage-sama se encuentra un pergamino en el que ponen las formas más sencillas para hacer un bunshin y otras cosas sin mucho esfuerzo... a lo mejor si le echaras un vistazo podrías conseguir que fuera más sencillo esa técnica... pero Hokage-sama no deja que nadie lo coja, y aunque se lo pidieras no te lo daría... – poniéndole una mano en la cabeza – Ese pergamino es la forma más rápida que conozco... lástima de que no te sirva... – dándose la vuelta mirando de reojo al niño. _

_- De todas formas muchas gracias – haciendo una reverencia mientras se iba corriendo mientras el mayor sonreía._

_¡Que fácil había sido!. Había estado planeando de mil y una formas de robar el pergamino con las técnicas prohibidas por el primer Hokage sin que pensaran que había sido él... por eso siempre se mostró amable con el chico zorro, por que sabía que algún día le sería de ayuda esa confianza que le tenía... Seguramente el niño, como tal que es y con las ansias de aprender como hacer el bunshin robaría el pergamino y luego lo devolvería sin saber la gravedad del asunto en el que había metido... todo el mundo pensaría que el monstruo había traicionado a la aldea llevándose el pergamino mientras que él se lo quitaría... y toda la culpa se la llevaría ese pequeño demonio... Que suerte había tenido de encontrárselo en ese momento y de haber ideado tal plan en tan poco tiempo... solo era cuestión de tener un bunshin vigilándole hasta que lo hiciera... y entonces... sonrió para sí mismo, su plan sería un total éxito._

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Realidades

_**Realidades**_

_La noche ya había caído en Konoha y las solitarias calles guardaban silencio mientras se ponía ver en el cielo una perfecta luna creciente y unas cuantas estrellas lejanas que parpadeaban. Naruto observaba desde la ventana de su casa esas estrellas mientras que encima de la mesa se encontraba un bol de ramen instantáneo vacío, no había querido ir a casa de Gaara y Hatsuki a molestarles esta vez, no estaba de humor aunque tenía ganas de ir a verlo pero... no podía ir... Suspiró sin ganas mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos... Mizuki le había dicho que ese pergamino le ayudaría a hacer un bunshin... o más de uno, y era la forma más rápida que conocía un Chunnin como él... pero no se lo podía pedir al viejo Hokage... tampoco podía decir a nadie que lo cogiera por él por que Hatsuki le pegaría un tirón de orejas Gaara seguramente también quería leerlo, así que estaba solo en esta situación, solo había una salida lógica y rápida para la mente de un niño como Naruto. _

_- No creo que pase nada si lo tomo prestado... – habló en voz alta como meditando las palabras._

_Era cierto que si nadie se enteraba que había cogido el pergamino nadie se enfadaría y ni siquiera el Hokage podría culparle, además tenía toda la intención de devolverlo, no quería quedárselo ni nada por el estilo, solo quería mejorar su técnica... solo eso... no podía meterse en un problema muy grande por coger un pergamino luego devolverlo, no podía ser tan importante. No sabía lo mucho que se equivocaba en estos momentos, pues se sabría en seguida que el pergamino prohibido había sido robado y lo más probable es que vieran al pequeño salir con él tomándolo como un traidor por robar tal reliquia, pues aunque fuera una travesura esta vez el joven Uzumaki se habría metido en un problema y de los gordos... Miró por la ventana ya vez más y observó de nuevo el cielo estrellado con la preciosa luna de fondo que era tapada en estos instantes por una pequeñas nubes mientras que en el reloj que había en su casa daban la medianoche haciendo que el pequeño se volteara y pusiera una sonrisa traviesa._

_- Llegó la hora – dijo antes de saltar de la cama para salir por la puerta._

_Mientras tanto en una casa no muy lejana, también daban las doces, pero de distinta forma, aunque era muy tarde el cuarto estaba perfectamente iluminado, el pelirrojo sujetaba su oso haciendo una mueca, habían esperado hasta casi las once para empezar a comer con la esperanza de que el pequeño Uzumaki viniera a cenar con ellos como todos los días, pero ni siquiera apareció, lo que hizo que el oji verde se entristeciera... No quería que su único amigo se enfadara con él, no era su culpa si podía hacer un bunshin bien hecho y a el rubio le costaba más, él no tenía la culpa... pero... aún así se sentía triste ya que las comidas con Naruto eran divertidas pues casi siempre se peleaba con Hatsuki o empezaba una conversación sin sentido que acababa siempre con un tirón de orejas por parte de la peli negra... pero la comisa había sido silenciosa, la mayor estaba también preocupada por el niño era muy extraño que no hubiera aparecido... no creía que eso le hubiera afectado tanto, sabía que los niños podían llegar a ser muy competitivos... lo sabía y por una de esas razones quiso que entrenara con ellos, así Gaara tendría una motivación, pero no se esperó tal reacción del rubio._

_- Hatsuki-san... ¿crees que le ha pasado algo a Naruto? – habló el pelirrojo desde su cama en la cual se encontraba sentado._

_- No, Naruto-kun si se mete en problemas lo hace de día y se entera todo el pueblo... no creo que le haya pasado nada... – se sentó al lado del niño – A lo mejor es que Hokage-sama le ha invitado a ramen y no ha querido molestar por que sabe que no le dejo comer si ha comido antes – Gaara la miró y se tocó la cabeza._

_- Yo creo que Naruto está muy enfadado conmigo, y por eso... por eso no quiere venir... – bajó la cabeza – Hatsuki-san... ¿crees que Naruto me odia? – le empezaba a temblar el brazo._

_- ¡Claro que no te odia! – como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Naruto-kun es un niño muy impaciente y quiere hacer todo muy rápido, pero no sabe que no hay forma rápida de hacer las cosas si las quieres hacer bien – suspiró – él no te odia, lo que pasa es que no le gusta que tu le superes... él quiere ser fuerte – miró la piedra azul que colgaba de su cuello – seguro que para proteger a las personas que quiere._

_- Las personas que quiere... – repitió el niño recordando la conversación que anteriormente había tenido. _

_- Exacto... Naruto-kun aunque no lo parezca quiere ser fuerte para que como tú, los demás le aprecien... quiere ser fuerte para proteger aquello en lo que cree, a las personas que quiere... como tú o como yo... o incluso a Hokage-sama... – medio sonrió – es así... aunque tiene pocas personas que creen en él... se esfuerza al máximo – levantó la cara al niño – no es que te odie, solo está celoso y quiere superarte... no creo que nunca te llegue a odiar, eres su mejor amigo – al pequeño se le abrieron los ojos. _

_- Hinata-chan... dice que parecemos hermanos... – se sonrojó un poco – aunque no nos parecemos... sino como nos comportamos... – soltó una suave risa – es la primera vez que conozco a gente que no huye de mí, como Naruto... y Hinata-chan... eso me hace feliz... mucho – sintió la mano de la mayor en su cabeza. _

_- Seguro que Hinata-chan os ve como un par de pillos que solo quieren hacer travesuras en el colegio, Kyoko-san ya me ha hablado de vosotros y se que no hacéis demasiadas cosas buenas – Gaara la miró fingiendo indignación._

_- No fuimos nosotros, es que saltó una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte y... pasó lo que pasó... – otro sonrojo en las mejillas del pequeño ante la insistente mirada de Hatsuki – bueno algo si tuvimos que ver... ¡pero fue idea de Naruto! – haciendo un gesto nervioso con las manos._

_- Seguro que solo fue idea de Naruto-kun – mirándolo con cara de no me creo lo que dices. _

_- ¡Es la verdad! – provocando una gran risotada de la oji azul._

_- Bueno si tu lo dices... – miró al reloj que marcaba las doce y media – será mejor que vayas a dormirte ya, es tarde para alguien tan pequeño como tú – el niño hizo una mueca. _

_- No soy tan pequeño, y no tengo sueño – sintió el golpe de un dedo en la frente que hizo que se tumbara en la cama. _

_- Si eres pequeño y aunque no tengas sueño tienes que dormir, aunque mañana no haya escuela debemos entrenar... seguro que Naruto-kun está de mejor humor mañana y viene a jugar, además desde que estas conmigo ya no tienes pesadillas, no se por que no quieres dormir – Gaara de mala gana se dejó arropar por la mujer._

_- Naruto duerme mucho más que yo, todos los niños de la villa duermen más que yo... bueno antes todo el mundo dormía más que yo... – reflexionó ya que hace poco que había empezado a dormir con regularidad – Aunque no tenga pesadillas sino tengo sueño no puedo dormirme... ¿hay alguna técnica del sueño? – la mujer asintió._

_- Algún día te enseñaré esa técnica... tanto a ti como a Naruto-kun.– le pasó la mano otra vez por el cabello dejándolo acostado en la cama – Dulces sueños Gaara-kun – dándose un suave beso en la frente haciendo que se sonrojara mientras la mujer sonreía dejando una leve luz encendida y salía de la habitación._

_La casa de Hatsuki tenía un pequeño salón comedor, una cocina un cuarto de baño y dos dormitorios medianos... era un espacio suficiente para una Jounnin y su protegido aunque a veces le parecía demasiado grande para un niño, por eso le gustaba que Naruto le acompañase, así se hacían compañía mutuamente... dos bestias selladas que habían marcado la vivencia de dos pequeños... Se sentó en el salón suspirando, le preocupaba mucho Naruto, él era como Gaara, ambos se entendían perfectamente y ella comprendía a ambos, de alguna u otra forma la soledad marcaba a las personas más que cualquier otra cosa y se notaba bastante quienes habían vivido bajo la adversidad... aunque es su caso... su rostro se cubrió con una burda sonrisa de resignación, ella había sido como esos niños por eso quería protegerles y enseñarles... para que no cayeran en las mismas trampas de la vida que ella había caído y había tenido que salir sola. Se tocó la parte superior del hombro izquierdo y maldijo cien veces como anteriormente había hecho a ese sello. _

_- Maldito Orochimaru... – murmuró apretando fuertemente los dientes._

_Habían pasado tantos años desde entonces pero el sello seguía intacto de no ser por el contrasello que tenía alrededor conteniendo las marcas que provocaba su uso y evitando el dolor cada vez que intentaba usar su chakra... moderado por el auto control que poseía. Se levantó miró por la ventana, era una hermosa noche casi por completo despejado haciendo que su débil sonrisa se recuperara, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, muestra de su pequeña felicidad, vivir en esta aldea rodeado de tantas personas que ahora conocía era lo que le hacía mantener esa sonrisa. Escuchó un ruido procedente de la puerta y sintió una presencia... palpó el kunai que tenía en la pierna mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al lugar, pero repentinamente escuchó que tocaban... no podía ser ninguno de los ANBU que se aparecían simplemente en su casa y con avisos del Hokage... pero entonces... ¿quién sería?. Tocó el pomo y lo giró cuidadosamente mientras se fijaba en la silueta que no era precisamente la de uno de ellos... ni tampoco la de un Jounnin... _

_- ¿Iruka-kun? – parpadeó sorprendida observando al Chunnin enfrente de la puerta de su casa. _

_- Hatsuki-san, Hokage-sama me ha ordenado que le diga que vaya inmediatamente a verle, ha sucedido un percance con el pergamino prohibido – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de sobre manera a escuchar eso._

_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – borrando la sonrisa de su cara mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suya – Sabes más de lo que me has dicho, habla – no era una petición, sino una orden. _

_- Al parecer un individuo hace como una media hora sustrajo el pergamino del primer Hokage de la oficina de Hokage-sama, los guardias identificaron al que lo cogió pero no pudieron darle alcance, al parecer lo perdieron en el bosque... – frunció el ceño – no se como lo pudieron perder y como pudo robarlo... es solo un crío – casi escupe esas palabras haciendo que otra vez la chica se sorprendiese. _

_- ¿Un crío? – se puso tensa unos momentos - ¿un niño ha robado el pergamino del primero? – se mordió el labio – no puede ser él... no... él no haría una cosa así... a no ser... – su temor se hizo realidad cuando el muchacho alzó la cabeza para contestarle. _

_- Ha sido Uzumaki Naruto, Hatsuki-san, si esto es una broma de él se ha pasado y bastante de lo habitual – miró hacia la pared – Hokage-sama confía en ese niño y este le roba el pergamino prohibido, ni siquiera sabía que supiera de su existencia... – esta vez se fijó en la oji azul – por lo que tengo entendido tú cuidas de un niño que te ha confiado Hokage-sama y al parecer es amigo de Naruto-kun, por lo tanto él está bastante tiempo contigo, por eso creo que Hokage-sama te llama, para que encuentres a Naruto-kun y recuperes el pergamino – ella asintió._

_- Creo que esto en parte es mi culpa... él no ha venido hoy, no creí que hiciera tal cosa... tampoco sabía que Naruto-kun supiera de ese pergamino – musitó para sí – vete a ver a Hokage-sama e infórmale de que ya he salido en busca de él, y que si alguien tiene que castigarle seré yo, conozco mejor sus puntos débiles que Hokage-sama, estoy segura de que antes de una hora el pergamino estará en su lugar y cierto rubio estará lamentarlo haberlo cogido – frunciendo el ceño._

_- Ese niño no debería recibir un simple castigo – dijo fríamente antes de darse la vuelta – se lo diré a Hokage-sama, espero que sepa que hacer – iba a irse pero sintió una mano en su hombro._

_- Iruka-kun... sé que odias al Kyuubi que está en el interior de Naruto-kun como todos los del pueblo... pero él no es aquel zorro asesino – dejó de tocar su hombro y se puso a su altura – él solo es un niño solitario que quiere llamar la atención, como tú Iruka-kun – comentó antes de desaparecer de un salto para buscar al rubio._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Naruto se encontraba encima de un árbol respirando agitadamente, sus planes de pasar desapercibido se habían ido a pique no creí que un pergamino hubiera estado tan bien custodiado... además él solo quería echarle un vistazo y devolverlo... el Hokage ahora estaría enfadado con él y le castigaría como siempre hacía, esperaba que no fuese muy duro esta vez, solo era un pergamino. Lo abrió y miró la primera técnica que aparecía... vaya parecía bastante fácil... Kage Bunshin... lo tendría que recordar muy bien para practicarlo más tarde por que no creía que pudiera conservar mucho tiempo ese pergamino antes de que lo encontraran... ¿y si Hatsuki se había enterado?. El solo pensamiento de que ella lo supiera hizo que durante unos instantes se pusiera blanco... si ella se enteraba estaba en grandes problemas... muy grandes problemas, más de los que se había imaginado en un principio, volvió a enrollar el pergamino y a cargarlo en su espalda, aunque era bastante mayor que él podía llevarlo bastante rápido, lo cual era un alivio, iba saltar para ir a devolverlo pero un kunai se cruzó en su camino. _

_- Buenas noches otra vez Naruto-kun – escuchó la voz del Mizuki por duplicado._

_- Mizuki-san... ¿tu también has venido para que devuelva el pergamino?. – con la inocencia que solo un niño podía poseer – No te preocupes, ahora mismo iba a ir a devolverlo, tenías razón al decir que no podría llevármelo... bueno que no tendría que llevármelo, pero espero que así mejore con el bunshin y eso... – con una risita nerviosa mientras el otro Mizuki desaparecía. _

_- La ingenuidad de los niños cada día me sorprende más... – soltó una risotada - ¿No sabes nada de ese pergamino cierto?. Es uno de los secretos mayor guardados de Konoha, es un pergamino prohibido del primer Hokage con técnicas secretas que nadie debería aprender nunca... y tu lo has robado. – salto del árbol donde se encontraba al suelo – Has sido de mucha utilidad, Naruto-kun creí que tardaría mucho más en llevarme el pergamino sin que sospechasen de mí, pero gracias a ti lo tengo al alcance de mi mano – señalándole mientras cerraba el puño. _

_- ¿Cómo? – extrañado - ¿Tú... querías robar el pergamino? – dándose la vuelta mientras lo agarraba fuertemente – Me has... ¿utilizado? – los ojos del infante se abrieron de sobre manera._

_- Exacto, para ser tan pequeño tienes una mente muy despierta, sabía que si trataba bien al monstruo del pueblo algún día tendría sus frutos... – rió – gracias a eso Naruto-kun, el pergamino será mío ahora... es una lástima que tengas que morir tan pequeño, aunque claro... no creo que nadie venga a salvarte en estos momentos... no tienes a nadie... – entrecerró sus ojos – y ni siquiera sabes el por que... bueno... dejaré que mueras ignorando ese tema – mientras sacaba seis kunais y lo apuntaba a él, tres en cada mano._

_El rubio entró en un estado de pánico y se agarró fuertemente al pergamino, le había engañado y había caído con tanta facilidad... con tanta facilidad... solo le había enseñado un poco del cebo y solo había tenido que esperar que él picase en la trampa para tirar del sedal y hacer que no solo él cayese en una trampa en la que era posible que le mataran, sino que traicionaría a Konoha... a la aldea... al Hokage... por haber robado ese pergamino tan importante. Sudó en frío, tenía que pensar algo y rápido, aquí no estaba Gaara son su defensa de arena para ponerse delante suya, o Hatsuki para protegerle de Mizuki... solo él y ese Chunnin que tenía mucha más experiencia que él y que no tenía oportunidad de vencerle, quería pensar el luchar, tenía que luchar, pero sus piernas no se movían no querían moverse, al fin y al cabo era solo un niño asustadizo que no podía luchar... un inútil... un monstruo que era un peligro para la villa... alguien que no debería existir ya que nada suscitaba su existencia, nadie le ayudaría por que nadie le quería... estaba solo. _

_Cayó de rodillas al árbol esos kunais impactaría en su cuerpo aunque hiciera un henge y no era lo suficiente rápido como para un intercambio así que no tenía escapatoria... sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, iba a morir solo sin que nadie le ayudara... sin siquiera un amigo por su estúpida cabezonería, y él no quería, no quería... Quería estar de nuevo con Hatsuki en el entrenamiento mientras intentaba concentrarse en hacer un bunshin por su propia cuenta y poder disfrutar de la cena casera de casa de Gaara mientras peleaba con a mujer sobre la regla de prohibido ramen... y quedarse a dormir con Gaara mientras jugaban... y luego la peli negra les regañase por no estar dormidos... para luego despertarse desayunar e irse a jugar... le hubiera gustado hacer eso, volver a hacerlo... pero era muy tarde, era de noche, estaba solo y unos kunais se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba... iba a morir... ya nada importaba en ese lugar, lamentarse ahora era demasiado tarde. Cerró los ojos azules, que importaba la vida si era odiado... ¿para que iba a vivir?. Espero que los segundos pasasen en silencio sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que escuchó el golpe de metal contra metal, pero eso no cuadraba en su mente, debería estar muerto... abrió los ojos para saber que había ocurrido pero solo llegó a ver una sombra delante suya. _

_- Vete hacia donde está Hokage-sama lo más rápido que puedas Naruto-kun... déjame esto a mí – habló la mujer que se encontraba enfrente suya con un precioso color de ojos mientras se quitaba un kunai del hombro izquierdo que al parecer era el único que había impactado en su cuerpo._

_- Hatsuki-san... – fue lo que atinó a decir mientras empezaba a llorar asustado, pero las limpiaba a la vez que salían - ¿por qué?.¿qué haces aquí? – hipando por el miedo que había pasado. _

_- Eso no importa ahora ¡corre y dile a Hokage-sama lo que ha ocurrido!.– su rostro se ensombreció y el niño se mordió el labio y se fue saltando por os árboles mientras el otro joven sentaba una maldición. _

_- Al parecer he sido descuidado, no creí que ningún Jounnin nos encontraría tan rápido... pero no te ilusiones si crees que ese muchacho llegará muy lejos, lo encontraré – con una sonrisa se superioridad que imitó la mujer a la perfección he hizo que frunciera el ceño - ¿qué es tan gracioso mujer?. Aunque seas una Jounnin no será tan fácil acabar conmigo, se que no te debo subestimar... pero... tienes más de niñera que de guerrera... ni siquiera deberías proteger a ese monstruo – una carcajada carente de humor se escuchó de donde estaba la mujer. _

_- Ese monstruo que tu dices es más humano que tú, tiene sentimientos y ambiciones... quiere ser reconocido por su villa y proteger a los que quiere... – pegó un saltó para estar a la misma altura que el joven – Es mejor persona que muchos que se creen superiores a él y aunque demasiados le odien sin sentido él sigue sonriendo... – agarró fuertemente el kunai y dirigió una amenazante mirada anaranjada hacia Mizuki – él es más humano que tú Mizuki-kun – soltó una de sus típicas risillas infantiles – y que yo – era hora de que el captor fuera la presa. _

_Naruto corría rápidamente mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, se sentía tan asustado y desprotegido, Hatsuki le había salvado, pero de alguna forma no sentía que todo iba bien y no sabía si el Hokage le creería después de robar el pergamino, tenía que hacer algo, pero... ¿el que?. No podía volver por que solo sería una carga para ella y aún tenía miedo... era solo un niño asustadizo que se las daba de no tener problemas pero tenía demasiados, y no podía solucionarlos él solo... podría llamar a Gaara pero solo conseguiría en meterle en problemas a él también y no quería que nadie cargase con sus problemas... a base de fuerza de voluntad y otros factores estaba aprendiendo que no el camino más fácil hacia una meta es siempre el que más ventajas te puede traer... o mejor dicho no te trae ninguna ventajas, ya que no hay ningún camino rápido para llegar a ningún sitio... o por lo menos a su tan lejana meta. Se paró cerca de un claro para regular su respiración, había corrido bastante y le quedaba menos de la mitad del camino para llegar al lugar donde había cogido el pergamino, aunque fuera pequeño era rápido pues había tenido que aprender a serlo para huir de sus travesuras._

_Se sentó en el suelo apoyado en un árbol concentrándose en si alguien se acercaba, tenía que descansar y limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que adornaban su infantil cara, no volvería a llorar esa noche, Hatsuki era muy fuerte y podía contra ese hombre, seguramente la vería en cuanto llegara con el Hokage o... o le alcanzaría a la carrera. Miró al cielo, estaba tan bonito como cuando lo vio en su casa... no debería haberse ido se su casa con la idea de robar el pergamino, había sido tan ingenuo... y aunque fuera un niño lo había hecho con tanta facilidad que se sentía indignado y frustrado consigo mismo... él no tenía que haber caído en esa trampa habiendo puesto en peligro a una de las únicas personas que lo aceptaban... quiso llorar de nuevo pero se contuvo, no lloraría, no lo haría, sería fuerte, muy fuerte. Tuvo la intención de continuar su camino pero una figura muy conocida por él se apareció en su camino._

_- ¡Hatsuki-san! – gritó felizmente mientras se acercaba, pero al verla mejor su cara se contrajo, estaba llena de pequeñas heridas y una en el hombro, pero se sentía aliviado de verla._

_- Hola pequeño... no te preocupes estoy bien... – haciendo una leve señal – ahora podremos ir con Hokage-sama y explicarle lo sucedido... aunque sería mejor que yo cargase con el pergamino – extendiendo una mano._

_- Claro que sí Hatsuki-san – intentándose quitar el pergamino de la espalda - ¿dónde ha dejado a Mizuki-san? – curioso mientras seguía intentando quitárselo. _

_- Lo he dejado atrás inconsciente, tenía que venir a ver que estabas bien – con una sonrisa un tanto extraña – ahora dame el pergamino y vámonos. _

_- Un momento – dando unos pasos atrás y se encogía, pero entonces cayó en algo, Hatsuki no tenía colgando del cuello la piedra azul que le había regalado hace semanas... ella prometió que jamás se la quitaría... entonces... Observó de nuevo detenidamente a la persona llena de heridas que tenía enfrente podría ser... dio otro paso hacia atrás y preguntó con cautela – Hatsuki-san... ¿dónde está el colgante rojo que te regalé? – si era ella le rectificaría, pero sino... estaba en problemas. _

_- Oh... creo que se me ha caído, o me lo he dejado en casa, que despistada soy – poniéndose una mano en la cabeza consiguiendo que el niño se alejara más pasos rápidamente mientras una mirada demasiado distinta a la que antes le estaba enviado haciendo que la mujer ensombreciera la mirada y diera un cambio radical en su forma de ser - ¿no hay tal colgante verdad?._

_- Era azul no rojo... ¿qué le has hecho a Hatsuki-san? – frunciendo el ceño, no permitiría que se quedase con el pergamino, no sería un cobarde en ese momento. _

_- Oh... ¿te interesa? – alzó una ceja prepotente mientras por un haz de humo se transformaba en sí mismo, pero las heridas no desaparecían, al parecen eran ciertas – Su cadáver está en el claro, si me das el pergamino te dejaré con ella – esas palabras calaron hondo en el rubio que se quedó en blanco._

_- ¿Cómo? – parpadeó mientras su respiración se aceleraba - ¿Qué quieres decir? – notó como su corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo normal y su cuerpo se tensaba._

_- Que está muerta, Naruto-kun – con la más sádica sonrisa que había visto nunca. _

_La mente de Naruto se encontraba en blanco, todos los pensamientos que le parecían demasiado incoherentes como para echarle cuenta a alguno que en estos momentos que pasaba por su cerebro, solo llegaba a una conclusión lógica e ilógica que ese hombre había manifestado en esos momentos, que Hatsuki estaba muerta. Los brazos cayeron en ambos lados como si fuera una marioneta a la cual le hubieran quitado los hilos y yaciera en un lapsus momentáneo, no podían ser ciertas esas palabras, eran mentiras viles mentiras inventadas por esa persona que tenía en estos instantes enfrente suya... tenía que serlo ¡maldita sea!. ¡Hatsuki no podía estar muerta simplemente era imposible que hubiera muerto y menos a manos de aquella persona!. Su sangre empezó a calentarse y por su cuerpo empezaba a correr una furia que nunca creyó posible... ella no estaba muerta... no podía estarlo... una extraña aura empezó a rodearle y esta vez parecía que la marioneta había vuelto a rehacer sus hilos mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un tono rojizo y su respiración se aceleraba. _

_- Hatsuki-san no esta muerta... no puede estarlo – en vez de su voz parecían salir pequeños gruñidos – eres un mentiroso... – alzó su vista la cual como la de su maestra anteriormente la suya también había cambiado mientras juntaba sus manos para hacer el único sello que sabía utilizar, pero no sabía si en estos momentos funcionaría, poco le importaba, solo quería... - ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – gritó mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos. _

_- ¿Pero que demonios...? – exclamó Mizuki al verse rodeado de un montón de críos rubios. _

_El Chunnin estaba rodeado por decenas de pequeños Narutos todos con expresiones idénticas en sus caras, no sabía que ese crío pudiera hacer tal multiplicación... ¿sería acaso una de las técnicas del pergamino prohibido?. Por que si era así era muy interesante... demasiado interesante... pero no tenía tiempo para pensar por que antes de que se diera cuenta todos los kunais de los clones y del propio Naruto estaban apuntándole a él mientras saltaban al mismo tiempo dejando el pergamino a un lado empezando a atacarle, al ser cuerpos pequeños su fuerza era poca, pero no eran como los bunshin que te atravesaban... no, estos eran demasiado reales, estos golpeaban, pero no se dejaría vencer por un crío de apenas cinco años. Aunque fueran muy numerosos la fuerza era mínima y al golpearse se esfumaban como si fueran de humo, no sería demasiado difícil acabar con él una vez que hiciera desaparecer a todos así que cogió sus shuriken y empezó a lanzarlos hacia los pequeños ninjas._

_- ¡Con un truco como este no me ganaras mocoso! – viendo como los clones desaparecían a cada golpe, algo decepcionado por no haber dado al real. _

_- ¡Todos en formación de ataque! – habló uno levantando la mano haciendo que todos hicieran lo mismo y cogieran sus shuriken - ¡A mi señal ataquen! – pero no fue demasiado rápido antes de que uno se clavara en su brazo haciendo que lo bajara._

_- ¡Te queda mucho que aprender! – contento de haber acertado, pero esa alegría desapareció en el mismo instantes que el clon que sangraba se convertía en humo - ¿qué diablos?._

_- ¡Ataquen! – se escuchó una voz cercana suya que mandaba a todos los demás cogiendo por sorpresa al Chunnin. _

_Apenas puso esquivar los shuriken antes de que dos le dieran directamente en el hombro y otro en la pierna, aunque claro para haber esquivado todos los que habían lanzado que solo tres le habían alcanzado era un merito que solo tres le tocaran. Casi pierde el equilibro cuando todos los niños que quedaban se lanzaron a la vez encima del el pegándole mordiscos mientras el los intentaba tirar al suelo llevándose arañazos y leves puñetazos por parte del niño hasta que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo quedó el real que aunque ninguno de los ataques del mayor le habían dado de lleno había gastado casi todo su chakra con ese ataque y estaba bastante magullado y se tocaba el brazo en el que tenía una fea herida, aunque le había dado a su clon lo había hecho para despistar y permitir atacar, el realidad lo que había puesto era un reemplazo mientras que creía que era otro bunshin que desaparecía... Sonrió débilmente, había conseguido dañar a alguien que tenía seguramente más experiencia de que él en combate, nada mas y nada menos que un Chunnin delante de él... había conseguido por lo menos evitar coger el pergamino... y... por su culpa... Hatsuki... volvió a acelerar su respiración, jamás se lo perdonaría. _

_- Jeh, debo reconocer algo niño... sabes luchar y tienes agallas, pero de nada va a servirte ahora – quitándose los shuriken que se habían clavado en su cuerpo – por que morirás en breve, un buen combate teniendo en cuenta el rival y la diferencia de nivel, pero se sabía quien iba a ganar al final – abriendo lentamente el gran shuriken que escondía en su espalda. _

_El niño rió con desgana, no iba a morir vilmente por lo menos, no como un cobarde, no llorando... si moría moriría luchando protegiendo o defendiendo aquello en lo que creía, y en estos momentos creía que si moría no moriría en vano... aunque no le quedaba otra... Una sonrisa cursó sus labios, como decía Hatsuki ha veces que luchamos en peleas que no podemos ganar, pero al menos nos esforzamos en hacerles frente por lo que nos acaba reconociendo, y tenía razón. Cerró esta vez los ojos con calma, estaba muy tranquilo... no quería morir pero no suplicaría por su vida, ni soñarlo y menos con esa persona, lanzó un leve suspiro mientras escuchaba perfectamente como el viento era cortado por el shuriken, pero por segunda vez en el día no se encontró con la muerte sino con una sombra que se encontraba enfrente suya sujetando el arma con total facilidad sin un rasguño en el cuerpo pero con una feroz mirada que se dirigía hacia el Chunnin._

_- Perdón por tardar – habló con una media sonrisa – me ha surgido un inconveniente en el camino – dejando el arma en el suelo junto al niño dirigiéndole una mirada serena para luego mirar de nuevo al joven y levantar una mano - ¿seguimos?._

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Soluciones

**_Soluciones_**

_El silencio había inundado el lugar donde en estos momentos se encontraban tres individuos, un hombre de dieciocho años lleno de marchas de golpes sangrando por el brazo y la pierna respirando rápidamente, mientras miraba estupefacto la persona que tenía delante suya, creía que la podría tener distraída el tiempo suficiente como para matar al niño y quedarse con el pergamino, pero al parecer ese crío había sido más duro de pelar de lo que había pensado en un primer momento y esa mujer... solamente era aterradora en el combate y solo habían estado cinco minutos... Él había huido tomando su forma dejándole unas cuantas distracciones en el camino y había tratado de engañar al pequeño haciéndole creer que la mayor murió, pero eso solo había conseguido incrementar la furia del niño y desatarla en un poder que le había costado deshacer, cosa que había dejado al rubio casi agotado por completo e incluso había herido al mayor, un orgullo para cualquier shinobi principiante asestar algún golpe a un Chunnin. Maldijo en voz baja, tenía que huir de ahí ahora mismo sino quería ser la presa de esa mujer otra vez._

_Distintos pensamientos discurrían por la mente de Naruto, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su boca ligeramente entre cerrada respirando con fuerza y agitadamente, pero tenía una de las más hermosas sonrisas que había puesto en su vida. ¡Sabía que Hatsuki no había podido morir!. ¡Su maestra era demasiado fuerte como para morir a manos de esa persona!. Sus piernas le fallaron por el malgasto de chakra haciendo que cayera sentado sobre el pasto suspirando tranquilo, ahora sabía que nada le ocurriría, ella no dejaría que nada ocurriese, era una gran guerrera que sabía como llevar un combate y por el brillo extraño que destellaban los ojos del enemigo sabía que ella era una feroz kunoichi que no se daría por vencida ante nada ni nadie. Mientras tanto la mujer observaba detenidamente a su enemigo, tenía bastantes golpes, demasiados para que un solo niño hubiera podido hacerlo... incluso heridas profundas... miró de reojo a su pupilo el cual tenía una fea herida en el brazo que ya le curaría más tarde, parecía que había luchado liberando todo su chakra, gracias a él había podido encontrarlo, cosa que agradecía infinitamente._

_- Has luchado bien Naruto-kun – esbozando una leve sonrisa – puedes descansar ahora – bajó a un tono de voz que parecía un susurro haciendo que el niño asintiera y cerrara los ojos para descansar._

_- Mierda – maldijo el adulto con la mano en el hombro – ese monstruo... – casi escupe el nombre. _

_- Ya te dije que no es ningún monstruo, incluso él ha podido contra ti y tiene menos de la mitad de tu edad – sonriendo con superioridad – contigo no tengo ni para empezar, saliste huyendo de mí una vez y dañaste a mi pupilo, debería dejarte a los ANBU, pero hoy no estoy de muy buen humor por que alguien casi mata a Naruto-kun... no se si le conoces... – adelantándose unos pasos – No me hace falta mucho para ganarte Mizuki-kun... – sus ojos se ensombrecieron de nuevo. _

_- Maldita bruja... – sus ojos destellaban en furia – tu no eres humana, eres otro monstruo como ese... no eres más que eso – no sabía con que defenderse ante esa intenta mirada anaranjada. _

_- Puede que sea cierto, que yo también sea un monstruo... – mirándose las manos – de garras invisibles y colmillos escondidos... – soltó una risotada – pero sigo siendo humana al fin y al cabo ya que odio y amo... y ahora lo que odio en este instante... es a ti – sus ojos destellaron de una forma aterradora. _

_En menos de un segundo la mujer se encontraba detrás de Mizuki agarrando el cuello fuertemente, sabía que si apretaba demasiado le partiría el cuello y si no escaparía, pero estaba ejerciendo una perfecta presión en el punto que podía dejar desmayado al rival, no solo era una kunoichi que sabía lo que era un combate real, conocía casi a la perfección los puntos vitales y de chakra del cuerpo humano, las técnicas medicas eran una de las ramas que no tenía secretos para ella, y más que quitarle ventaja en los combates aumentaba, por que sabía exactamente a donde atacar para no malgastar energías. El muchacho poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta conseguir desmayarse en el suelo, tardaría unas cuantas horas en despertar, las suficientes como para que estuviera en una de las cárceles de la villa mientras que ella se encargaba del castigo de cierto rubio, cerró los ojos suspirando recuperando el color índigo de ojos que poseía desde un primer momento fijándose donde se hallaba Naruto, sucio y lleno de magulladuras, pero con una clara sonrisa en su rostro. _

_- ¿Te duele mucho la herida Naruto-kun? – habló serena mientras se agachaba para revisar al pequeño._

_- Un poco... ya no sangra tanto... – su maestra le miraba directamente a los ojos pero él solo pudo desviar la mirada – Yo... Hatsuki-san, siento esto... de verdad, no era mi intención meterme en este problema... yo solo... – no iba a llorar, se había prometido que no iba a llorar. _

_- No es a mí a quien tienes que disculparte, Hokage-sama también se había preocupado por ti y yo aún más... – tocó la cabeza del rubio mientras la acariciaba a modo de tranquilizarle – has estado a punto de morir hoy dos veces, pero a la segunda te resististe y luchaste, lo hiciste muy bien Naruto-kun – el niño la miró a los ojos. _

_- Mizuki-san dijo... dijo que habías muerto... y entonces yo... yo... – aunque no lo quisiera sus ojos derramaban lagrimas – creí que era mi culpa, pero... también que no estabas muerta y... y entonces noté una gran furia, no se de donde... pero me ayudó a luchar, me ayudó a completar la técnica del bunshin y... – se intentó limpiar las lágrimas._

_- Ya, tranquilo... – pasándole la mano por el hombro – ya ha pasado todo... solo espera un momento... – mientras se mordía el dedo haciéndose una herida y lo ponía sobre la herida del muchacho haciendo que esta empezara a cicatrizas – si mezclas sangre y chakra las heridas cicatrizan con facilidad, es bueno para el entrenamiento pero si gastas demasiado puedes desgastar tus energías hasta tal punto de quedarte paralizado por varios días, pensaba enseñaros esta técnica a ti y a Gaara-kun más adelante – terminando de cicatrizar la herida._

_- No me comporté bien... seguro que Gaara me odia por como me comporté ya ni siquiera tengo un amigo – hizo una mueca mientras la mujer sonreía tímidamente. _

_- Sois muy parecidos ¿lo sabías? – el oji azul parpadeó – él piensa que tú le odias a él por que te superó haciendo el bunshin y tu piensas que él esta enfadado contigo por como te comportaste... te diré lo mismo que le dije a él, no creo que ni tu le llegues a odiar ni que él te llegue a odiar algún día, eres su mejor amigo, y no queréis perdeos el uno al otro... – lanzó un leve suspiro – Lo que tenéis que hacer son las paces y todo arreglado, el perdón es un bien sagrado. _

_- Pero... – pasándose la mano por los ojos soñoliento - ¿tu crees? – bostezando. _

_- Claro que sí... Naruto-kun – le puso una mano en el corazón – el perdón es una de las mejores cosas que existe, si te perdonas o te perdonan, te sientes liberado o liberas a alguien no es una condena... – el niño lanzó otro bostezo – será mejor que vayamos a ver a Hokage-sama, no quiero que toda la villa siga buscándote... además tienes que dormir... – Naruto asintió. _

_- ¿Crees que Hokage-jiji me castigue? – mientras cogía el pergamino y se lo ponía en la espalda agarrando la mano de la mujer que cargaba con el cuerpo de Mizuki. _

_- No te preocupes, Hokage-sama no te castigará – por unos momentos una expresión de alivio se apoderó del rostro del niño – pero eso no quiere decir que yo no lo haga – en ese momento como si el sueño no existiera los ojos del niño se abrieron de par y par._

_- ¡Eso no es justo! – exclamó indignado haciendo que la mujer soltara una jovial risotada. _

_Del incidente de esa noche nadie se entero de la villa ya que el Hokage había sido muy discreto en el tema de decir que tenían un traidor en la aldea, el cual fue encarcelado después de la larga explicación de Hatsuki con ayuda del pequeño Naruto que afinaba la versión mientras no intentaba caerse dormido en el suelo en ese momento, el pergamino fue devuelto sin ningún rasguño por lo que el joven Uzumaki no fue castigado por los altos cargos de Konoha, pero si por cierta peli negra que conocía mejor los puntos débiles del rubio que ninguna otra persona. Al día siguiente no hubo entrenamiento por lo que Gaara se extrañó aunque se alegró bastante de encontrarse a su mejor amigo durmiendo en el sofá, pero prefirió no despertarle ya que no tenía su mejor aspecto por lo que supuso que había estado haciendo alguna de sus típicas travesuras hasta tarde hasta que Hatsuki lo había traído a rastras al enterarse, y no iba tan mal encaminado. Aunque el resto del día pasó normal, menos que cierto rubio salió a pasear cerca de la hora de la cena algo deprimido, Hatsuki le había impuesto el peor castigo que había encontrado, sabía que ella y el viejo Hokage estaban compinchados, pero no hasta tal punto. _

_- Una semana cenando sopa de verduras – el recuerdo de esa frase casi le hace llorar._

_Tenía hambre, pero no quería irse a comer le resultaba demasiado asqueroso probar la sopa de verduras, por muy buena cocinera que fuera su maestra no conseguiría que le gustasen ciertas verduras ni siquiera si se las hiciera tragar con agua. Suspiró resignado, en su casa no quedaba ramen y él quería cenar con Gaara, así que no quedaba otra que acogerse al castigo y cenar sopa de verduras... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el no quería hacerlo... Agachó la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque donde los niños solían jugar por la tarde, quería comer, pero no esa asquerosidad, pero no le quedaba otra salida y seguramente aunque le quedaba bajo la manga una invitación del Hokage no la usaría en esa semana por que fijo que ni siquiera por eso le dejaba saltarse su 'nutritiva' cena. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no notó que a su lado había una persona hasta que esta le tocó suavemente el hombro haciendo casi saltar._

_- ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle Naruto-kun? – pregunto la conocida voz pero sin el toque de frialdad que siempre tenía con él._

_- ¡Iruka-san! – exclamó aguantándose el pecho – Me he llevado un susto, pensé que sería alguien peligroso, estoy algo susceptible desde ayer - suspirando sonoramente._

_- ¿No estarás pensando en hacer otra travesura como la de ayer cierto? – el rubio empezó a reír nervioso._

_- ¡No!. Ni se me había ocurrido, en serio, no es eso es que... – estaba extrañado que no le hablara como antes así que decidió dedicarle un alo de confianza – Hatsuki-san me castigo demasiado duramente y no quiero volver a casa a cenar, pero tengo hambre – tocándose la barriga. _

_- Bueno si puedo preguntar... ¿qué clase de tan duro castigo en ese que te ha impuesto Hatsuki-san? – levemente interesado._

_- Una semana cenando sopa de verduras – poniendo ojos de niño hambriento - ¿a que es cruel? – Iruka tuvo que contenerse para no reír a carcajadas pero nada le pudo hacer parar una sonora risotada - ¡no tiene gracia!. _

_- Perdón – intentando no reírse escandalosamente ¡era un castigo tan mínimo que tenía gracia!. Era el típico castigo que se le impondría un niño por una travesura normal y corriente pero parecía que con Naruto tenía el doble de efecto que lo deseado – pero es que no me esperaba un castigo tan 'cruel' para alguien tan pequeño como tú – poniéndole sorprendentemente la mano en la cabeza._

_- Es que sabe que odio las verduras, ya me ha privado del ramen... – suspiró hondamente – Esto de vivir a veces con Hatsuki-san es duro, pero es muy buena conmigo y con Gaara – sonrió débilmente – es como si tuviéramos una madre._

_- Una madre... – el moreno se quedó mirando al niño, por primera vez en su vida como si fuera normal y no tuviera al demonio que mató a sus padres dentro... medio sonrió y se fijó en él, solo era un niño travieso que quería llamar la atención... como él lo había sido – Naruto-kun... ¿quieres un bol de ramen de Ichiraku? – él le miró sorprendido. _

_- ¿Me estás invitando a comer ramen? – el mayor asintió mientras el niño ponía una gran sonrisa - ¡claro yo nunca le digo que no al ramen! – cogiendo la mano del adulto como queriendo que se dieran prisa._

_- No seas impaciente Naruto-kun, Ichiraku no se va a mover de donde está – Naruto hizo una mueca pero siguió jalándole, por primera vez esa persona le veía normal y le trataba como niño que era... y eso era más que suficiente para él._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_El Kazekage maldijo por quinta vez en el día, estaba furioso y bastante, su hijo había desaparecido, su arma perfecta había salido de los límites de la aldea sin ser detectado, aunque claro debido a la tormenta sabía que hubiera sido muy difícil detectarlo ya que al modelar la arena a su antojo podía desaparecer de la vista o eliminarlos de su camino si fuera necesario. Apretó los nudillos fuertemente hasta que se le pusieron blancos, odiaba no saber que hacer, el crío no podía haberse ido muy lejos, era imposible siendo un niño al fin y al cabo, aunque tuviese mil demonios en su interior no poseía la inteligencia suficiente para huir de ahí... aunque... si se dormía y Shukaku lo controlaba... no quería saber que podría ocurrir a otras aldeas y a la suya propia, formaría otra guerra y aún no estaban recuperados, el país del viento no tenía suficiente personal ni buenos ninjas como para asaltar otra aldea, ni menos para empezar una guerra contra otro país ya que Sunagakure quedaría completamente destrozada con una intervención de los otros ninjas... Ese Gaara... los había metido en un grave problema de estado._**

**_- Maldito niño... – aunque fuera su hijo para él era el objeto de su poder, su gran obra, aquello que podía hacer poderosa a la aldea, necesitaba recuperar esa arma._**

**_- Kazekage-sama – escuchó la voz de su secretaria – Yashamaru-sama dice que tiene que hablar con usted y parece urgente – frunció el ceño, él tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que había desaparecido o de que lo iba a hacer, por algo le había tenido cuidado de Gaara desde prácticamente su nacimiento._**

**_- Dígale que puede pasar – suspiró hondamente, estaba prácticamente frustrado y necesitaba alguna buena noticia, que habían dado con el paradero de Gaara por ejemplo sería una excelente._**

**_- Kazekage-sama – dijo el castaño entrando en la sala haciendo una reverencia – vengo para dar un informe, al parecer uno de os ANBU vio algo sospechoso a las afueras de la frontera por la noche, como si 'algo' cortara la arena del desierto, puede que su hijo se haya ido en dirección sur este hacia el país del Fuego, o en su caso si puede pasar mas tiempo con el país de la Ola, tenemos alianzas con el Hokage, pero no con el país de la Ola, si su hijo está ahí será prácticamente irrecuperable a no ser que mande una unidad especial – paró para respirar – pero si está en el país del Fuego si podremos recuperarle, podemos dar un comunicado al Hokage sobre Gaara-sama por si lo encuentra por el país deportarlo, si quiere podría enviar un escuadrón de ANBU hacia Konoha para el rastreo de la ciudad si es necesario – el Kage alzó una ceja, si que había hecho planes._**

**_- Esta bien, aunque teniendo en cuenta que es un niño no creo que aún haya llegado a Konoha, sin embargo teniendo en su interior a Shukaku no es cosa de tomársela a la ligera... – gruñó – Aunque deberías haberte dado cuenta antes de que Gaara había escapado, no te nombré su cuidador solo por que seas su tío, sino también por que sé que en tu trabajo eres bueno y Jounnin por si necesitase deshacerme de él, tu estarías dispuesto a eliminarle si hiciera falta – una sonrisa burlona surcó sus labios – por arrebatarle la vida a su querida hermana... – una expresión de furia se formó en el rostro de Yashamaru._**

**_- Le agradecería que dejase ese tema ahora, Kazekage-sama, tenemos problemas más importantes entre manos – aún con esa expresión de furia en su rostro – puede que si otros países se den cuenta de lo que contiene Gaara-sama lo utilicen contra nosotros, así que sería mejor que tomásemos precauciones en las fronteras por si acaso... Aunque no creo que ataque con solo un día de desaparición, pero si pasa más de un mes deberíamos hacerlo... el Hokage tampoco es de una de nuestras alianzas más afinadas, solamente por que es el país con más recursos... – se pasó la mano por el mentón – la palabra del Hokage es sagrada, pero aún así podría traicionarnos... – entrecerrando los ojos._**

**_- Yashamaru, si tienes que divagar hazlo delante de alguien a quien le importen tus especulaciones, el Hokage no permitirá comenzar una guerra y menos por un niño, no creo que sea tan estúpido para hacerlo – echándose hacia atrás sobre el sillón – sino tienes nada más que decir puedes retirarte._**

**_- Una cosa más Kazekage-sama... – el moreno miró a su ex cuñado que parecía divagar – aún no comprendo por que le dieron este puesto a usted, con todos mis respetos... no veo que ha hecho por la aldea – insubordinación, odiaba que sus subordinados lo hicieran, pero claro él era especial, al fin y al cabo era el hermano de la mujer con la que se había casado._**

**_- Me dieron el puesto por que salvo guardo el futuro de la aldea con un proyecto a largo plazo y... – disfrutó viendo la cara del castaño esa especie de ira – por que se manipular demasiado bien a la gente a mi antojo... sino no lo hubiera conseguido – poniendo una sonrisa mientras Yashamaru se daba la vuelta._**

**_- Con su permiso – fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarme mientras el hombre sonreía, adoraba torturar a esa persona, sobre todo por que podía y además... por que era una de las pocas distracciones que este momento le hacían olvidarse de que sino conseguían a Gaara en un mes la perdición de su puesto podía acelerarse demasiado para su gusto._**

**_Yashamaru maldecía a su superior, odiaba a esa persona por muy esposo de su difunta hermana que fuera, por su culpa, por sus ansias de poder, por dejar embarazada a su hermana con la intención suicida de que poseyera al bebe que iba a nacer como el arma definitiva de la aldea secreta de la arena. Ella nunca quiso hacerlo ella nunca quiso tener a un bebe que le iba a provocar la muerte, un bebe que fuera una marioneta en manos de su padre, un bebe que fuera odiado por ser un demonio... un bebe al que no podría llamar hijo ya que el demonio que tendría que aguantar le consumiría la vida nada mas dar a luz como sacrificio humano... aún la recordaba en los últimos meses de gestación suplicando por que el bebe no llegara a nacer, suplicando para que ese niño no deseado muriese para no afrontar tal destino... desde aquel momento odió a su esposo por hacer tal barbaridad a su hermana y a ese bebe no nato que iba a acabar con la vida de su hermana. Pero ella se resignó, sabía que iba a morir y escogió un nombre para su hijo, un nombre que no dejase duda de que no quería que fuera controlado, Gaara... aquel que se ama a sí mismo, aquel que lucha por sí mismo... él que no es controlado por nada ni nadie, esa fue su pequeña venganza, aquella que su hijo llevaría acabo contra la aldea que la dejó morir..._**

**_- Maldita sea – dijo mientras daba un golpe a la pared e intentaba borrar esos recuerdos de su cabeza._**

**_- ¡Yashamaru-san! – escuchó que alguien lo llamaba - ¡Yashamaru-san! – se giró para ver quien era._**

**_- Temari-chan... – comentó más para si mismo que para ella - ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?.¿No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela? – alzando una ceja, medio sonriendo, era la viva imagen de su hermana, su querida sobrina._**

**_- Kankuro tiene fiebre y me quedé en casa cuidándole, Otou-san no estuvo en casa esta noche, así que no tuve más remedio – encogiéndose de hombros como dándose importancia._**

**_- Pues eso está muy bien, cuidando de tu hermano pequeño, eres un angelito igual que tu madre – la niña se sonrojó._**

**_- Sí – sonrió – me enteré... me enteré de que Gaara desapareció... – bajó la cabeza un poco preocupada – se que Otou-san no nos dejaba hablarle pero... – no sabiendo como continuar – es mi hermano... – Yashamaru ladeó la cabeza por la inocencia de la chica._**

**_- No te preocupes, seguro que lo encontramos pronto, además tu hermano pequeño es muy fuerte, seguro que no le pasa nada – poniéndole la mano en la cabeza._**

**_- ¿Lo prometes? – haciendo un puchero._**

**_- Lo prometo – la rubia se puso feliz y saltó a abrazar a su tío._**

**_- Arigatou Yashamaru-san – soltándole para marcharse corriendo por el pasillo._**

**_- Esta niña – negando con la cabeza recordando cuando estaba junto a su madre sosteniendo a un pequeño Kankuro entre sus brazos – que tiempos aquellos – aunque no valía tiempo lamentarse de recuerdos pasados que jamás volverían a ser una realidad._**

**_Ya había pasado el mes de plazo que Yashamaru le había advertido al Kazekage, en ese tiempo solo sabían de una de las pocas pistas que tenían del pelirrojo es que había pasado cerca de Konoha a la semana de haberse ido de la aldea de la arena, pues había una muerte de dos exiliados del país del viento que habían sido asesinados de una forma bastante extraña, por presión y los shinobis médicos habían encontrado arena en sus vías respiratorias antes de deshacerse de los cadáveres. Desde entonces no habían obtenido ninguna pista clara sobre el niño, ni siquiera en que dirección se había ido al dejar aquel páramo, parecía que su presencia hubiera desaparecido por completo, lo cual era imposible y demasiado extraño... incluso el grupo de rastreo había intentando seguirle la pista al hijo del Kazekage a partir del lugar donde se supuso que había sido el ataque y no pudieron encontrar alguna pista de donde se había ido el crío ya que las escasas huellas no esclarecían con seguridad donde estaba._**

**_- Mandamos un grupo a Konoha para ver si habían escondido a Gaara-sama en ella... pero ni siquiera ellos que están acostumbrados a su presencia pudieron detectarle... por lo que queda descartado de esté en esa aldea ya que por muchos sellos que hicieran si un ninja de arena entraba en el perímetro podría detectar perfectamente la presencia del demonio de arena... – murmuró Yashamaru mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las manos - Si no está en el país del fuego que es nuestro primer punto de mira podría estar en cualquier parte... o incluso podría haber muerto... – frunció el ceño – no... él no puede morir, tiene demasiada resistencia aunque sea un niño, ningún ninja normal podría con él... – suspiró – mierda..._**

**_- Hablar solos es de locos Yashamaru-san, debería saberlo – dijo una voz sacándole de sus pensamientos – divagar en voz alta puede resultar peligroso, un ninja nunca muestra sus emociones, deberías recordarlo – puso una mueca un tanto extraña que se aproximaba a una sonrisa._**

**_- Soy un Jounnin Baki-san, lo recuerdo todo el tiempo, lo que pasa es que me preocupa el paradero de Gaara-sama... – se mordió el labio – es demasiado inestable, aún no estábamos seguros si se podría controlar su poder ya que va ligado demasiado a sus sentimientos... y si se duerme inconscientemente podría destruir una ciudad y empezar una guerra... – se mordió el pulgar – Las culpas serían para nosotros y no estamos preparados para un guerra, no tan pronto... Le dije a Kazekage-sama que doblara la seguridad por si acaso y si otro país descubriera ese poder y lo utilizara en nuestras contra – bufó – la aldea de Sunagakure podría ser pronto solo un mero recuerdo._**

**_- Kazekage-sama sabrá que hacer, creó a Gaara para que fuera nuestra más gran arma de defensa y ataque incluso sacrificando a su esposa, eso muestra la preocupación por la aldea.– escuchó una leve risa irónica de Yashamaru que tenía puesta una mueca de furia – Se bien que era tu hermana, pero él lo hizo por el bien de la aldea o por lo menos eso opinan la mayoría de los que luchamos a su servicio._**

**_- Kazekage-sama es un incompetente que si no hubiera tenido la idea de suicidar a su mujer para conseguir un puesto de poder no hubiera llegado a donde esta – el otro jounnin hizo un burdo gesto como desaprobándolo – ahora mismo no hablo de él como un subordinado, sino de igual a igual, como el esposo de mi hermana, él solo quería poder no le importaba lo que le ocurriese a la aldea... – entrecerró los ojos – solo crear a su arma perfecta que resultó ser más imperfecta de lo que en un principio creía – miró a Baki._**

**_- Deberíamos llevarle el informe a Kazekage-sama, empieza a impacientarse – el castaño se levantó._**

**_- Llévaselo tú, yo ahora mismo tengo un asunto entre manos que atender y si vuelve a hablar de mi hermana como suele hacerlo no creo que salga de su despacho sin que me acompañen algunos guardias para encarcelarme por agresión a un superior – encogiéndose levemente de hombros – además no creo que se alegre demasiado con nuestros avances, sino no estaba en Konoha puede estar en cualquier parte._**

**_- Tu y tu optimismo llevaran a este país a la ruina – negando con la cabeza._**

**_- Para eso no me hacen falta, se arruina solo el país sin que yo tenga nada que ver – dándose la vuelta mientras caminaba casi tranquilo por los pasillos._**

**_Suspiró, desde que Gaara se había estado buscándole por cielo y tierra al fin y al cabo él era quien lo cuidaba... por expresa orden del Kazekage, ya que él no quería a su hijo más que una mera arma para su gran arsenal, miró por la ventana, había comenzado otra tormenta de arena que dificultaría los cambios de guardia, pero no creía que eso fuera de importancia en estos momentos... Prefería hacer algo más productivo, como ver a sus sobrinos, estaba tanto tiempo expuesto a su trabajo que no los veía, incluso mientras cuidaba de su otro sobrino no podía ver a Temari y Kankuro por que ambos tenían prohibido hablar con su hermano menor por lo que era y el Kage no arriesgaría la vida de sus dos primeros hijos estando con el que podría matarles con solo apretar los puños... Aunque... Gaara no era tan malo como todos pensaban, era que se sentía solo odiado por los demás, él inclusive... pero... no tenía la culpa de tener al demonio Shukaku en su interior, quien si lo tenía era el Kazekage, apretó los dientes, todo era su culpa... Llegó al lugar donde tenía previsto quedar un poco de tiempo, solo un poco._**

**_- ¡Yashamaru-san! – le saludó el pequeño moreno junto al lado de su hermana – Hacía mucho que no venías a vernos – sonrió dejando un títere al lado._**

**_- Sí, muy cierto – asintió su hermana – Yashamaru-san ha estado ocupado buscando a Gaara, pero Otou-san no nos deja hablar de ese tema – hizo una mueca – no le gusta que hablemos de él, ni de Okka-san – bajó la cabeza._**

**_- Yo no recuerdo muy bien a Okka-san... – dijo el menor – pero sé que Temari se parece mucho a ella, o eso suele decir Yashamaru-san – asintiendo._**

**_- Temari es el vivo retrato de su madre... y tú lo eres pero de tu padre – el niño hizo una especie de mueca que no sabía como identificar, era cierto que se parecía a su padre pero no sabía si tomarse eso como un cumplido o no por parte de su tío._**

**_- ¿Y Gaara? – preguntó Temari alzando la mano – yo siempre he dicho que se parece a Otou-san, pero... no se... me parece algo extraño... – como si no recordara muy bien – tiene los mismos ojos que Okka-san – sonrió – o eso creo, la verdad es que nunca se los he visto muy de cerca._**

**_Yashamaru miró a su sobrina, la que más de los tres se parecía a su hermana, por ser la única niña había heredado todo lo físico referente a su madre y Kankuro era el vivo retrato de su padre de joven... sin embargo Gaara... era como una mezcla, tenía el pelo de su padre sí, pero sus ojos... eran los ojos de su hermana ahora que recordaba, nunca se había fijado en ellos, pero eran del mismo color verde de los que tenía Temari, algo más claros, pero de su mismo color. Kankuro cogió su marioneta mientras la cambiaba a un suave peluche y la rubia se lo intentaba quitar y empezaban a pelearse... como se notaba que eran hermanos... él y su hermana de pequeños también se peleaban por los juguetes... bueno en realidad, se peleaban por todo, pero a medida que fueron pasando los años las peleas infantiles ya no eran ni siquiera frecuentes, por eso se alegraba de ver a sus dos sobrinos luchar por aquel peluche._**

**_- ¡Déjamelo! – decía la joven Temari mientras el niño negaba._**

**_- ¡Es mío yo lo cree! – se quejaba el pequeño._**

**_- Parad ya, tengo una solución – cogió otro juguete y lo convirtió en un peluche exactamente igual al que tenían los niños._**

**_- ¡Pero yo quiero este! – gritaron a la par para luego mirarse y seguir peleando mientras el mayor negaba con la cabeza, los niños siempre serían niños._**

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
